Definitely, Not Maybe
by KrRcksMySx
Summary: Sequel to Hold. Marie is grown into a teenage girl, but her life is a lot like her mothers. At least in the fact that her life isn't perfect! Read to find out!
1. Prologue

Ironically, I came up with this story long before Hold. And it had nothing to do with the story at all. But I can change a few things I think I might end up liking this one a lot more than Hold, but I don't know yet. I'm just proud I finished a story, I've never done that yet haha. Well let me know what you think!

* * *

Lilly took one last look in her compact mirror. She could hear her friends giggling beside her in the car; this was their first high school dance. Lilly and her friends had spent months preparing for this moment. And now that it was here, she didn't want it to be over. Kind of like waiting all year for Christmas, and then in a matter of minutes it's all over. Lilly and her friends had gone to countless stores trying to find the perfect dress, and spent hours pouring over thousands of magazines trying to find the ultimate hairstyle. Lilly's older sister was going to the dance too, but since she was a senior and not a freshman like Lilly and her friends, this wasn't as big of a deal to her.

Carolina and Jessica, Lilly's friends, had convinced her to get the dress she had now; a giant pink poof, with a tight sequined bodice. Her dad didn't really like the price tag and had thrown a fit when the bill on his credit car came in the mail, but the way she looked in her mom's full length mirror made it worth the ungodly hour she had to get up tomorrow morning and trudger herself over to her dad's smelly mechanic shop. It's worth it, she kept telling herself.

Lilly and her friends stepped into the gymnasium of their high school and it felt magical to Lilly and her friends. There was a D.J. on one side of the gym and a table of cake with a punch bowl. The girl's classmates were covering the floor, dancing with each other, but what caught Lily's eye was a certain boy standing on the other side of the gym. Lilly didn't recognize the boy, she had never met him before in her life. But there they were, staring at each other, fixed on each other.

Lilly felt herself being drawn to the unknown boy, despite her not knowing him. He was flanked on both sides by other boys, each of them giant, just not as big as the boy Lilly was walking toward. There was something about the boy that seemed familiar, but she couldn't place as to what it was. Lilly had made it to the boy now and was standing right in front of him, just staring. The boy stuttered a bit then composed himself, coughing.

"I'm Sam, Sammy Uley." He said extending his hand to Lilly. She could already tell he was a gentleman. Instead of slinking up to her, and saying some cheesy pick-up line he was nervous and shy. Lilly took and shook his huge hand; it enveloped her small hand, surrounding it like a shell. Now that she was this close to this Sammy, she realized fully how huge he was. He seemed a full two heads taller than herself, and he had these huge wide shoulders. Like Lilly and everyone else at the dance, he was Native Indian, but since Lilly lived in and went to school on an Indian reservation, it was expected. But this Sammy and his friends weren't like other boys from the reserve. All of them were huge, but most boys wore their hair long to their shoulders, but these guys had their hair cropped short.

"I'm Lilly, Lilly Black"


	2. Chapter 1

I suggest you read the first story, Hold, before this one. However, if you don't it will be ok. This is set when Marie is seventeen, and you will get the rest. lease tell me what you think!

* * *

I rolled down the windows of my car and let the breeze blow through my hair. This warm day was way overdue. I was taking the long way to work, trying to avoid it as long as possible, stupid museum. My mom would be obsessed with history and make me get a job working in the museum on the reservation we lived on.

I hated that museum, it was dark and stuffy in there, and it smelled like old. Just old, all of those artifacts smelled like death. My parents were obsessed with our tribe's heritage, I think they actually believe in it or something. But to keep the car, I had to work and I was willing to do that. I would almost sell my soul for my car. Because my car was my baby.

You see, my dad owns a garage, and it's a lucrative business. I grew up learning all about cars, which is weird for a girl, I know, but I love it. Anyways, my dad got a deal on a 1983 Corvette C4, which is a sweet car, for those of you who don't know. It was way broken down so my dad and I took great care fixing it up together. And so now I'm driving down the road in my yellow Corvette, enjoying the nice weather while it lasts.

I pulled into the parking lot of the museum and parked. I picked up my purse and stepped inside the museum. I waved to Old Quil Ateara, who did most of the management for the museum, practically my manager. I put my purse in the break room and then took my seat behind the help desk. The museum was a small little place, but a huge tourist trap. It was pretty dead now so my thoughts started to wander.

Homecoming was last weekend and I was still thinking about it. My little sister went for the first time, and by the way she and mom were carrying on, you would think it was her wedding or something. I guess I'm a lot like my dad in that way, I don't get over excited about all of those things, like boyfriends and dances and dates, I'm more the type to just be like, whatev, and then go on with I was doing.

Like when my first boyfriend, asked be out on a date, obviously before we were dating, and when he did it I was working on some group project with him and some other people for school, I think it was English I can't really remember now. Anyways, he asked me and then I was like sure okay, and then went right back to asking about some grammar thing, like gerunds or something. I'm just a pretty chill person I guess.

But I do get excited about things, don't get me wrong, I just don't treat it like a life-or-death situation. Unlike some people I know, like mom and Lilly. The phone rang and I was snapped out of my reverie and had to explain about our business hours to some home school mom.

After I was done with that Old Quil came over to talk to me. He's such a sweet old man, he's practically ancient, but has a heart of gold. He always asks me how my day is and cheers me up. He even gets me little gifts. Like for Christmas last year, he gave me a handmade carving of a wolf family. He took the time to make it for me. If you ask me, that goes way further than a big, shiny, expensive gift. If it was Lilly he gave it to it would be sitting in the bottom of her closet right now while she showed off whatever store-bought trinket her little boy-toy bought her, to all of her friends.

Old Quil asked me about my upcoming dance and I gladly talked to him about it. A few people came in for a tour, and he went over to give them a tour, leaving me to myself again. I started to think about my family. I really didn't have much in common with my mom. It's really ironic actually that I'm so much like my dad, and unlike mom. Because I'm not even really his child.

My mom gave me the sex talk when I was fourteen, but I of course already knew all about it. I begged her to just leave me alone, I really didn't want to hear about this from her. But she said she had something else to tell me. I was like, I know all about periods and sex and babies, I don't need to hear it again. But that wasn't what she was going to tell me. She told me my dad isn't my dad. He just takes care of me and loves me and raised me.

I was devastated, and that's the least I can tell you. My world was crushed, nothing I thought I knew was true. I started to question everything I thought I knew. I had to go to a psychiatrist because my 'parents' were so concerned about me.

I've learned to deal with it now, I know that Jacob Black is my real father because a father isn't made by donating sperm to the party, it's made of a man who loves and takes care of a child. That's what he did for me. So I call and know him as my daddy. I've adopted his mannerisms and passions in life. I enjoy his love of cars and I, according to my mother, have his wide smile.

Well, my thoughts started to wander, and the next thing I knew it was time to go home. I picked up my purse, and waved goody by to Old Quil before I raced out the door into the bright sunlight. I once again rolled down the windows and drove off towards home.

We lived on the edge of the reservation, in the newer area. There weren't other houses around us though we were kind of on our own nice and secluded. Our house was designed just for us, simple design but just perfect for us. It was two stories high, and in a small attic space, my parents master bedroom resigned. My sister Lilly and I each had our own rooms, as well as our little sister Kayla.

When I got home, the house was filled with the smell of whatever it was that mom had been cooking for dinner. It was meaty, like always. Mom used to make fun of dad saying he was pure carnivore, always wanting meat for dinner. He wouldn't think it dinner with out meat in it. My dad was a big guy, I remember when my first date came over to get me, and met my dad, he was so scared because my dad was so huge and scared him with what he said to him.

Honestly though, I love my dad so much and he loves me too. He told me he always wanted the best for me, I know I'm his favorite. Which is so ironic cause I'm not even his own and he has two that really are. But somehow I'm the most like him and I'm the least expensive, so I think that gives me major brownie points. Lilly may be his true firstborn, but she spends his money like there's no tomorrow.

Speaking of Lilly, she met some boy at the dance and was head over heels with him. It was just last weekend and he's coming over for dinner tonight, with his family. That girl is so drama queen she should be given her own planet to rule over. Mom is freaking out, and so is Lilly.

"Mom! What do you mean dad isn't coming home until then? Sammy and his parents will be here by then. And I DO NOT want them seeing him until he's cleaned up. God!" She was following my mom around room to room yelling at her. "You know he's gonna come through the door and be covered in grease and looking all nasty! It's so embarrassing!" Lilly whined, and mom just rolled her eyes.

"Lilly, that embarrassing job pays for everything we have. Including but not limited to your small fortune dress that you wore to homecoming." I told her also rolling my eyes. I looked over at mom to see what she thought about what I said. She was smiling, and looking at me as she moved things around the living room, tidying up.

Then, the doorbell rang. Lilly pushed mom upstairs and yelled at her to put on something cute, and not so soccer mom. Such the diva. Lilly greeted them at the door, and when her eyes fell on the boy, she melted. It was unlike anything I had ever seen, so surreal that it felt like I was in a lifetime movie or something else my sister and mom would watch on television.

I got up from my chair and introduced myself as Lilly's older sister, and the dad looked uncomfortable. His mom was very sweet, and seemed like the perfect little wife and mother. I had just met her and just knew she spent all day baking and cleaning like the perfect little housewife. Sammy, was huge! He was tall and had great wide shoulders. His hair was cropped short, which was rare for teenage boys on the reservation, most of them liked it long. I could see how Lilly liked him though, he was really handsome.

Mom was still changing so I lead the family into our house and played hostess. Lilly and Sammy were holding hands and acting all lovey-dovey. His mother was smiling and talking about how our house looked so wonderful or something. His dad still looked really uncomfortable, he was looking around and not meeting my eye.

That's odd, I can understand him being uncomfortable around my parents or something, but not me. I'm just her sister, they probably aren't even going to see me. But as I was thinking that mom came down the stairs.

"Sorry I'm running behind, my youngest Kayla had gymnastics today and I feel like I just got home." She said and then took a look at the little family. Then her mouth literally popped open, just hanging there.

"Leah! It's so nice to see you dear! I hope we can now put all that silliness you made up years ago behind us." His mother said and my mom just stood there before she tried to clutch onto the handrail of the stairs, and then she collapsed, fainting on the floor.


	3. Chapter 2

Whoot! I finally finished! I was getting some writers block, and couldn't figure out where this story was even gonna go! (gasp!) but I've got a great story on the way, at least I think so...

Anywho... Tell me what you think, and ps, I'm thinking about renaming this story but IDk wat yet. Give me some ideas. That's always the part I suck at. haha!

Well on with the story, and I don't own anything cept Blackwater pups and the other boy's pups and... actually never mind. I don't own ppl from Stephanie Myer's Twilight series.

* * *

Lilly's POV

Sammy's dad raced out the door almost as soon as mom collapsed on the floor. I thought, _well that's kind of rude! _But Sammy crouched down and scooped up mom, I noticed his arm muscles flexing, by the way. He set her down on the couch Marie had been sitting on earlier and then turned to look at his mom as if to say, what was that all about? I was worried, obviously. I mean, my mom just passed out. What the hell is wrong with her?!

Marie rushed back from the kitchen with water and lit the candle on the coffee table. Mrs. Uley tried to revive mom and I came to Sammy's side, taking his hand. Mom finally came to and sat up, looking around frantically.

"Where is he?" She yelled at Sammy's mom. I was pissed. First she ruins our first impression by passing out and now she's yelling at his mom! Oh, no. That is not going down.

"What's wrong with you? Be nice!" I yelled at mom and then she gave me a death glare. I meekly added, "Please." Mom sat up abruptly and glared at Sammy, I stepped in front of him to show her I wasn't going to let her be rude to him. Her eyes widened and turned to his mom.

"Your fucking son?! IMPRINTED ON MY DAUGHER?!" She yelled at his mom. My mouth dropped. Mom knew about imprinting? How could she? It doesn't make sense at all. I turned to look at Sammy and he had the same puzzled expression on his face.

"Leah, now calm down. You know it's fact of life for us. It's natural, and besides he will never hurt her, he imprinted on her." His mom said trying to console her, and I nodded in agreement.

"So it didn't hurt you when you found out Sam left you to fucking RAPE ME?!" Mom spat at his mother. My mouth once again dropped to the floor and I looked at Sammy, who again looked the same as I. I looked at Marie to see her reaction and she didn't look surprised. She looked angry.

Marie grabbed the phone and dialed a number, she waited as mom screeched at Sammy's mom an I stood there in front of him, the both of us looking quite dumbfounded. Someone answered Marie's call, for she started talking.

"Dad, you need to get home now. Lilly's new boyfriend is the son of the man who raped mom." She said into the phone. Wait a minute here, Maire knew mom was raped and I didn't? I'm the one whose close to mom not her. Does Marie know about werewolves too? Which reminds me, how does mom know that?

Marie started crying and the next thing I knew dad was bursting through the front door. He came strait to Marie and took the phone from her, turning it off. He started trying to calm her down.

"Baby, baby. Don't cry May May." Dad started calling Marie by her pet name, this was super serious. "It's okay mommy and daddy are here baby." The next thing I knew mom had crouched down to Marie's side too and started to pet her hair, consoling her also.

I was stunned by all that was unraveling around me, to say the least. I clenched onto Sammy's hand and looked up at his face, so high above mine. He smiled at me, but his brows were furrowed and it didn't reach his eyes. He was worried, I knew. I had only knew him for a few days, but I KNEW him. I was his imprint after all.

It all started out innocent enough. I had gone to my first high school dance with my girlfriends and laid eyes on him. I came to talk to him and spent the whole time with him. After the dance was over, instead of going to the after party like I was going to, I went with Sammy to the shoreline to talk. He told me he was a werewolf and that he had imprinted on me. At first I thought he was crazy, but then he showed me he really was a wolf, and I believed him.

I asked him what imprinting is, since I had no idea what he meant. And he told me that it was something that werewolves do to find the best possible mate. It's sorta like the deepest kind of love there is, or something. I'm still not really sure, but what's more important is how mom knows what imprinting is. And knows so well about it, she could tell with out us saying anything. And what's all this about Sammy's dad raping mom?

Marie was blubbering a little bit, but was doing much better now. Dad raised up from crouching in front of Marie and looked over at me as if just now noticing I was even here. He looked behind me at Sammy and narrowed his eyes. He didn't give him the death glare like mom did, but he still looked upset.

Dad walked over to us and sighed. "You imprinted on my daughter didn't you." Dad stated, more than asked my boyfriend, gosh I love saying that.

Sammy awkwardly cleared his throat and said a simple, "Yes sir." He stepped out from behind me and extended his hand for my dad to shake. My dad looked at his hand for a minute, and I thought for just a second that dad would shun him and not shake it. But dad sighed again and took Sammy's hand in his own and shook it.

"It's unstoppable, I know. Your a part of the family now." Dad said and then smiled at me. "Just promise me you will love, respect, and never ever hurt her and your good in my eyes." Dad told him.

Sammy laughed and replied, "Of course sir, I swear on me and my entire pack's lives." Sammy said.

Dad raised his eyebrows. "Are you alpha? You put your pack in that position, it seems as if you lead." Dad asked Sammy.

"Yes sir, the proud leader of four wolves." Sammy said proudly. I took a hold of his hand and squeezed it also proud.

Dad shook his head appreciatively and smiled at us before turning back to mom and Marie. Marie was barely sobbing now, much more calm, and mom was glaring at Sammy. I gave mom a look, as if to say, stop that.

"Leah, stop. They can't help it. At least him imprinted on her and she isn't just dating him and he could imprint later. Right?" Dad asked mom trying to get her to stop glaring at my boyfriend.

"Jacob, his father raped me. He left Emily and raped me. And knocked me up!" Mom yelled at dad.

"What?!" I yelled, completely and utterly shocked.

"Excuse me, but that isn't true Leah. Sam told me that he didn't do that. Sam would never do that." Sammy's mom spoke up, after being silent the whole time.

"Emily, Sam could just tell you that." Dad told her, getting annoyed.

"Jacob, I know Sam. He would never lie to me." Mrs. Uley said. And I looked back at dad, to see his response.

Dad snapped. "Emily, you go ahead and live in your fantasy world, I've seen Leah's thoughts. Remember? We're both wolves, we hear and see each other's thoughts. I KNOW it's him." Dad yelled her, sticking his finger in her face.

Once again I shouted out in shock. "What?!"

"Dad? Mom?" Marie squeaked and mom took a hold of her hand, and squeezed it I noticed. She also bent down and whispered something in her ear.

"Where did that bastard go? I'm fed up with him. He was here wasn't he?" Dad asked the last bit to Sammy and Sammy stood too shocked to even respond. But finally, he nodded slowly.

Dad bolted back out the door and a few seconds passed before he came back and motioned for mom. Marie, and I to follow him. Dad got into his SUV and Marie and I hopped into the back seat, I noticed the car the Uleys and I came over in was gone, probably taken by Sammy's dad when he left. My dad was about to back out but I stopped him.

"Wait!" I shouted and motioned for Sammy and his mother to cram into the car with us. Sammy grabbed his mother and thrust her in, climbing in after her.

My dad sped over to the Uley's and then we all climbed out of the car. Mom was on the phone the whole way telling people I had never even heard of other than my uncles to meet us at the Uley's as fast as they could.

When we arrived, there were these giant men standing around our car, I only recognized Sammy's pack members and My uncles Seth and Paul. I came up to uncle Paul and hugged him and Seth was right next to him so I gave him one too. They both seemed upset and unnerved, and that put me at unease.

Uncle Seth came to mom's side and whispered into her ear and uncle Paul started talking to dad. There was so much commotion and noise. I still had my hand in Sammy's and he dragged me over to his pack and told them about the accusations and sighed. I looked up at him to see his take on what was going on. He was about to announce which side he was standing on. He was having a hard time deciding, because of me. I squeezed his hand.

"Babe, you do what you think is right. I'm siding with my parents. But I can't hold it against you for doing the same." I told him and smiled.

Then suddenly dad shouted and tried to herd us all inside the little house. Sammy looked at his group and said suddenly, "I'm with whatever Lilly is." He smiled at me and his boys nodded in agreement. He pushed us ahead of the others and we stood in front of the others with my parents, Marie, and Sammy's mother. Directly in front of us was his father, standing across from us with his old pack, minus my uncle Paul. Who had switched to my dad's side just now.

Dad had tried to explain in ten minutes mom and his history as wolves. Uncle Paul and uncle Seth were evidentially wolves too and Paul had been in Sam's pack but he chose family I guess.

It was completely silent in the small house, despite the fact that half the town was inside of it. Sammy's dad was the first to speak up

"I'm sorry, about..." But he was cut off by dad who jumped to him, and pinned him down on the floor.

"Don't you EVER talk to my wife! EVER AGAIN!" Dad screeched at him, and landed a punch to his face, spraying blood out of his nose. Emily screamed and started to go after him to help him, but stopped herself. She came to Sammy's side instead and held onto him. I let go of Sammy so he could console his mother and grabbed onto Marie instead.

Emily spoke up and asked her 'husband' the question everyone wanted to hear answered. "Sam..." She started to cry and cuddled into Sammy's chest. Sammy started to console her.

But no one saw coming what did. Or should I say who was the one who wound up asking the question.

* * *

I love reviews! And please give me ideas about a new name for the story.


	4. Chapter 3

Sorry this took so long, I'm starting up another story at the same time. I was getting a bit bored with this chapter, but the next one will probably be my favorite so far! Let me know what you think.

I'm going to change the name of the story to Definately, Not Maybe. So beware!

* * *

Marie POV

"Are you my father?" I asked him as my heart pounded inside of me. I felt it throbbing in my ears, choking my throat, and rattling inside my chest. He just stood there motionless and stared at me. His eyes were a honey brown color, like the ones I had stared at in the mirror for seventeen years. He had big wide shoulders like my dad's and my uncles, probably from being a werewolf I assume.

Dad had ushered out the others so that Mrs. Uley and her son, and mom and I were the only ones left with Mr. Uley. Mr. Uley was looking at the ground for the longest time and I asked him again.

"Are you my father?" I asked, my voice cracking as I lost my nerve and let my emotions flood me. He snapped up to meet my gaze and I felt a warm tear running down my face. I quickly wiped it away, embarrassed with myself for being weak. He had a sad look about his features and sighed. He looked at mom and smiled sheepishly.

That looked familiar.

I was sent back to my days as a child, playing at the reservation's park. I could remember a man that would hide behind the big oak tree, he would watch me. I would feel him watching me, and every now and then, I would look up at him from my little sandbox corner, and see him try to hide behind that tree.

"I've seen you before." I told him and mom looked at me with a puzzled expression. Sammy and his mother reacted the in the same fashion. I looked to see how he would react and saw his face soften. "In the park when I was little. You would watch me from behind the big oak tree."

Mom was furious. "What?! Sam Uley, we told you to stay away from us." She yelled at him.

He looked apologetic and tried to apologize. I cut him off though. "You are my dad. Why else would you care?" I said and then felt sorry for him. Even though he had gotten me out of an act of evil, I feel as if he wanted me, perhaps even loved mom.

"I just want to know why." Mom asked him, more than stating. I could see tears falling down her face, her lip trembling and hear her voice shaking. I knew that all these years she had been strong for me, to make me feel special and protect and love me but I had never thought about how she felt about it all.

"Leah, I'm sorry I never meant to hurt you. It wasn't even premeditated, it just happened... Geez Leah." He started and then I watched as silent tears rained and he told his story.

"That night, I had been on duty in the forest and had smelled you exiting the store when I just... I don't know what was happening. I really didn't even remember anything. The next thing I knew, I was on top of you. I realized what was going on and left. I couldn't believe it happened. I came home afterwards and you were already asleep, Emily. I flopped down on the couch and stared at the wall. I felt like killing myself, Leah. I couldn't stand to be around you I felt so bad. When you called the meeting, I thought you were going to out me. But you didn't and I knew you didn't even know it was me that had done it."

All three of us girls were bawling and Sammy was trying to console his mother, while trying to keep from going over the edge himself. Mr. Uley was staring at the ground, obviously very ashamed of himself. I took mom's hand and turned to her.

"Mom, we don't need to hear anymore of this. We can go." I guided mom out of that tiny house and we were immediately bombarded by a giant mob of people. Dad pushed to the front of the crowd and started asked all these questions.

"Babies! Are you okay? What did he do to you? Did he admit?" I just shook my head and pushed mom and I towards the car.

"Dad, let's talk about this at home." I said as I helped mom into the car and sat in the backseat.

* * *

It had been a week since the altercation and life had gone back to semi normalcy. Lilly and Sammy were still together, but his mother had moved out of the house and in with my aunt Rachel and uncle Paul and their family. Mom and dad had accepted Sammy imprinting on Lilly, and I had forgiven Mr. Uley, even though I didn't spend time with him or anything. I politely asked him to keep a safe distance from me and mom though, just to keep from hurting us any further. He obliged and I decided to keep in touch with him though through phone every so often though, to make it fair for him.

The idea that not only my sister's new boyfriend but also my parents and uncles were werewolves was a giant hurdle to leap over. I had many questions, and was still confused. But so far I think I've gotten the gist of it. The imprinting thing is still weird to me though.

It was a Friday afternoon when I got home after work and was greeted by a bubbly Lilly.

"Well hello beloved sister of mine. What are you so excited about?" I asked her, pushing her out of the doorway and making my way inside.

"I want you to go with me tonight." She said with a smile plastered onto her face.

"Where is it you want me to go, and better question why?" I asked her raising my eyebrow, suspicious of her motives.

"I'm going to La Push beach, there is going to be a bonfire tonight. All the guys go and bring their girls." Lilly informed me, following me around the house as I did various little tasks.

I turned around to face Lilly head on. "So you want me to babysit you and your friends?" I asked her. "Instead of being with my friends." I added, accusing her.

"That's not what I meant, Marie. I thought you might want to go to meet the other guys. One of them might be cute, and might imprint on you." Lilly said, saying the last part about imprinting in a singsong voice.

I rolled my eyes, and ran into mom. "I want you to go, Marie. You can keep an eye on Lilly." Okay, strike the comment about dad AND MOM accepting Sammy's imprint on Lilly.

"What? Are you serious? I don't want to hang out with a bunch of middle schoolers on a Friday night." I whined to mom, hoping she wasn't actually serious.

"Lilly, don't say that about someone imprinting on your sister!" Mom yelled at Lilly, a little late. "Yes, Marie, just one night wont kill you." Mom said, adding the quintessential mother statement.

I rolled my eyes, leave it to my mother to send me as chaperone to my little sister's date. I know my mom was still really freaked out about Sam's son imprinting on my sister, but from the small amount of time I spent with him I've found him to be quite the gentleman. In other words, I really don't think I need to go.

But I know better than to argue with mom. She gets scary when you argue with her, dad always said it was always a glimpse of what mom used to be like. Whatever that means. Anyways, I trudged upstairs to change out of the clothes I had worn to work. Which was a dumb pair of khakis and a polo. I didn't know what to change into though, which is why I was standing in only my underware when Lilly burst into my room.

"Marie! Can I borrow your green scarf? I want it to go with my sweater that... What the hell, Marie? Put some clothes on!" Lilly yelled.

"Well if some people didn't barge into my room unannounced I wouldn't have to worry about it, Lilly." I yelled right back, with my head stuffed inside my closet. I pulled out holding the green scarf Lilly was looking for and threw it at her, hitting her in the head. She rolled her eyes at me, and started down the hall to her own room. "Wait! What are you wearing?" I asked her. "That?" I pointed at her present ensemble. She had on a brown A&F T-shirt and low ride jeans with holes in it (bought that way, like Lilly would be doing anything to get any wear to her clothes.)

"Yeah, It's a bonfire. I'm going for comfort." She told me.

"Wait, are you bringing a sweater? Cause you know it's gonna be freezing." I told her.

"I don't need one, I've got Sammy to warm he up." She said, oh so matter-of-factly.

I raised my eyebrows. "I do not want to watch the two of you all over each other."

She gave me a face before retorting. "He's really warm, you just need to be near him, dummy." She said, rolling her eyes and retreating into her room, turning up the volume on her stereo forcing practically all of the neighborhood to listen to her Britney Spears crap.

I retreated, my self, to my room and decided on my favorite pair of skinny jeans with an old concert tee (that my mom had given to me) layered on top of a long sleeved cream shirt and put an old vest on top of all of it. I refreshed my makeup, which isn't actually much cause I don't wear anything but foundation, blush, and mascara. But still, I was a little oily.

I skipped down the stairs and was greeted by Lilly.

"I'm ready! You might want to bring a blanket though, you don't have a werewolf boyfriend to snuggle up to." She said mockingly, as if would want one. That is the last thing I need.

I grabbed my purse and keys and lead the way to my car, Lilly following closely behind. I unlocked the car and hopped in. My music came on and I let the top down. I saw mom watching us from the window, and a weird feeling came over me. I don't know what it was, and I couldn't give it a name. But I knew I didn't like it.

* * *

Remember, I'm changing the name of the story to Deffinately, Not Maybe! Reviews are my best friend!


	5. Chapter 4

Yay! Another chapter! I mention some songs in here, like Lady Gaga's "Poker Face" I bad talk it, cuz Marie doesn't like that music. But I do! Haha, I'm kind of moderling Marie's personality after a friend of mine, who is very sarcastic and picky about her music, actually she's my best friend. Not to say she's a rape baby or anything but, I like modeling Marie after her!

Well, here we go! Bonfire time!

* * *

Marie POV

When we pulled into the makeshift parking lot at the beach, there were a few cars already there. They were all mostly beat up and run down trucks and rusted cars, but that was normal for our town. There was one truck that had the door open and the windows pulled down; if was blasting more of that crap music Lilly listened to. I think it was that weird Lady Gaga song about poker or something. Great, I thought to myself, I can tell I'm gonna love tonight already.

As soon as the car was in park, Lilly bounded out of her seat, probably headed to her 'lover.' I got out of my car and was immediately assaulted by the strong salty scent that the beach brought. I wasn't too cold, just barely a whisper of wind whipped strands of my hair around my face and I decided that I could at least take comfort in the good weather tonight.

I looked around and saw my sister had found her 'beloved.' She saw me and started waving at me excitedly, like a person flagging down an airplane for landing. I begrudgingly came to her side and she beamed up at me.

"You haven't officially met Sammy yet. Sammy, this is my older sister, Marie. Marie, this is my boyfriend Sammy Uley." Lilly said, making more wild gestures with her hands. Sammy stretched out his hand to shake and I took it. It was huge, and warm, almost burning like a curling iron.

It was awkward between us. Us two knowing we were half-siblings and at the same time knowing one day he would most likely marry my sister also making us in laws. I wanted to ask him questions about his family and how he's dealing with it all. But I knew it would get tempers flaring, and would most likely ruin Lilly's night. So I kept my mouth shut.

"It's nice to meet you Sammy, Lilly doesn't even speak anymore without her conversation involving you. She's pretty much gaga over you in other words." I said, then looking at Lilly awaiting her death glare. But she just giggled and looked up at him lovingly. I understand now, mom's dislike of imprinting. It's basically disgusting lovesick puppy dogs ogling each other.

"I'll take that as a complement." He replied, laughing. I looked around and noticed that the boys there were all around the same age as Sammy. Some of them looked up from whatever they were doing and noticed us.

My cousin Cody Meraz (my uncle Paul and aunt Rachel's son) noticed us and waved at us from the log he was sitting on with his girlfriend, of whom he did not imprint on, she was just a normal girlfriend and they had evidentially been together before he changed into a werewolf.

On a blanket on the ground, there was an older couple who had food set around them. The girl was passing out the food to the boys, who looked awfully grateful for it.

The girl seemed to be only five to ten years older than I. She had copper skin and long, strait black hair pulled back in a thin, pink head band. She looked genuinely happy to be here, she was smiling and laughing at the boys around her and reacting to their antics.

The man sitting beside her was big and strong, like how Sammy was. He had his arm around the girl, almost protectively holding her to him. He was very muscular, and had a silly smile that seemed to be plastered onto his face. I remembered seeing him during the debacle at the Uley home, but the girl wasn't with him then.

Sammy had followed my line of sight to the little group of boys crowded around the older couple. He called out to them. "Quil, Claire! Want to meet Marie?" I recognized the man's name as being related to my employer, old Quil Ateara. As the two got up and came over, I took a closer look at the man. He had similarities in his appearance to old Quil such as the same jaw shape and same color of eyes. I could see old Quil inside of the man standing in front of me now.

"Hello Marie, I was a friend of your parents. Actually..." He looked sheepishly from Sammy to the girl, named Claire I guess. "I was a part of your father's pack." He informed me. He stretched out his hand to me as well, and I shook his too. It was warm, like Sammy's was. Must be a werewolf thing, although I've never noticed mom and dad having skin. Maybe it's cause they haven't phased in a while.

"Are you by any chance a relative of Quil Senior?" I asked him after he let go of my hand.

"Yes, he's my grandfather. He was in the last generation of werewolves, with your great great grandfather, Ephraim Black." He told me, a smile playing at his features. I liked how he didn't correct himself after referring to Ephraim as my grandfather, most people who know about Jacob not being my biological father don't treat his family as my own.

"You look like each other a little bit." I remarked, trying to be nice and keep the conversation going at a leisurely pace.

His smile widened and he looked over at Claire, then he adopted a surprised look on his face. "I've almost forgotten to introduce Claire to you!" He said. "This is Claire, my finance. I imprinted on her a long, long time ago." He told me before adding: "She's finally old enough to marry, I guess." He started laughing, a deep hearty laugh and I felt at ease around the two of them. They weren't sickening like Lilly and Sammy were.

Lilly and Sammy were standing there making googley eyes at each other while Quil and Claire were just comfortable with each other. They seemed to find comfort in each other's presence, as if that was all they needed to feel the love. The list of things I liked about these two was just growing longer and longer.

"It's a pleasure." I said, shaking hands with Claire. I noticed that Lilly was meeting someone, and turned to look at another behemoth of a man. He had deep chocolate colored eyes that were dancing with laughter, and strait perfectly white teeth, obviously the work of an orthodontist. He had shaggy, but not long, black hair that stuck out in different angles all over his head. He had the same big, wide shoulders as the other werewolves had, and had coppery skin.

He was an attractive man, but then again, I haven't found an unattractive werewolf yet. Still, he had some sort of charm about him. He laughed at something Sammy had said and then his eyes glanced over at me.

He didn't do a double take. He didn't do a triple take. His glance was more like a glance that morphed into a flat-out stare. His eyes widened, and his mouth cracked a bit, literally hanging open, like a cartoon. He was starting to creep me out a little bit, and I was about to tell him where to go when Sammy and Quil started laughing.

What was so funny? The boy looked away from me and looked at the both of the boys sheepishly, cracking an embarrassed grin. Okay, just kidding about liking this Quil guy. He's laughing at this creeper staring at me, not helping or explaining anything to me.

"What? What's so funny?" I asked the boys who were now clutching at their sides, doubling over in laughter.

They tried to compose themselves, but Sammy looked at this boy and started cracking up again, which caused Quil to start laughing also. Claire suddenly received an epiphany, and started hitting Quil in aggravation.

"Stop laughing, the poor girl is freaking out, Quil!" She scolded him. I looked at her, seeing if she would shed any light on the odd situation. She was just hitting Quil, trying to get him to compose himself.

Sammy, regained composure first, and looked at the boy, a silly smile spreading over his features. "Marie, I..." He trailed off and looked up at the sky as if to keep himself from loosing it again. "This is my Beta, Dylan Istaqa." He pushed this Dylan creeper towards me and he looked up at me again.

"Hi." That's all he said, he shrugged and stuck his fists deep into his pockets, looking back at the ground as if it were fascinating.

"Um, hello." I replied, looking more at the others than him. Sammy took Lilly's hand and drug her over to the shoreline, leaving Quil and Claire. Quil looked at Dylan and took Claire back over to the blanket they had previously been sitting on. This left just Dylan and I to both look at the 'fascinating' sand underneath our feet.

"So..." I said, trying to start conversation between the two of us, just to end the awkward silence that arisen. Dylan was looking at me, he was going over what I was wearing, I could tell that. I crossed my arms in front of my chest and cleared my throat.

"Sorry, I'm just..." He said, and trailed off, staring into my eyes. "I'm a little caught off guard. I've heard Quil talk about it, and Sammy too, but... I never thought I would go through it myself." He mumbled, and I strained to hear what he said.

"What are you talking about?" I asked him, completely lost as to what in the hell he was talking about.

"You... I..." He was straining to find words.

"I've imprinted on you."

* * *

Dun dun dun!!!

Haha, I LOVE where this is going! do you? Let me kno!!!


	6. Chapter 5

Sorry this took so long! It's the end of the year and all the teachers are piling on the work! I'm pretty pleased with my spanish book though. We had to write a children's book in spanish and we only had time to translate one so my friend and I did Si Das un Raton una Galleta! Now tell me if you can translate that! Jk Jk! Well I guess I should shut up about spanish and get on with meeting Dylan and how Marie reacts!!! WHOOT! Remember to review!

* * *

I officially believe I'm born with a curse. If something could happen to me, it does. Thankfully though, this guy seems to be pretty nice and somewhat normal. He found us a large rock near the shoreline, and helped me up on top of it so we could sit and talk.

"Do you know what imprinting is?" He asked me. I noticed he had a deep, strong sounding voice, like one you would think a rock star like Dexter Holland from The Offspring would have. Actually it was pretty hot.

Okay, I so did not just think that.

Anyways, I replied to him, trying to forget I thought his voice was sexy even though I had just met the guy. "Kind of, I got the whole werewolf history in five minutes on the way to the Uley home. It's like falling in love, but deeper right?" I asked him, unsure of my answer.

He laughed. It rumbled deep inside of him then erupting out. His smile was quite perfect, like he modeled for toothpaste commercials. He looked older than Sammy, he was wider and had a more mature look about his face and other features.

"How old are you?" I asked him, suddenly curious.

He smiled still, "I'm eighteen, two years above Sammy, but I phased after him, so I'm Beta not Alpha if that makes any sense." He chuckled at his answer before going on. "My father wasn't in the last generation of werewolves, but my great great grandfather was in the pack with Ephraim Black. He was Joshua Istaqa."

That name sparked a memory in my mind.

"It's ironic, your name I mean." I waited for him to respond to my comment with what I knew, but he didn't say anything. "It means coyote man. I work at the museum, so I know all these random and useless facts." I rambled out the rest of my explanation, embarrassed at my random knowledge.

He smiled down at me, and didn't seem to think that I was weird for knowing that fact about his name. I smiled back at him. I then, suddenly remembered that I had interrupted his questions about imprinting.

"Sorry, we were talking about imprinting. I guess I can shut up now and let that conversation continue." I told him sheepishly.

He suddenly reached over and tucked a piece of hair behind my ear that had been whipping about my face. I felt his hot skin against my face, as his hand lingered and lightly brushed my cheek, before he jerked it away, looking down at the ground obviously embarrassed about his gesture.

"Yeah, um... Imprinting. Well, almost every person, well er werewolf, has a different opinion about what it is and why we do it. I'm not a hundred percent sure myself what I think, yet. But, I think..." He trailed off and looked out at the sun setting over the waves that rippled in front of us. He looked like he was searching for words, as if he weren't yet sure what words to use. I watched him, well when I say him I mean his body. He had these huge thick arms, that were wrapped in muscles, poking out of the bottom of his T-shirt sleeves. He had on an old shirt, that looked like the kind he wore to work on a car, I say that because I could see oil spots on his gray shirt. It looked well worn, enough that is had that perfect softness about it. I thought about snuggling against his big chest and feeling the combination of the softness of his shirt and the warmth of his body.

Once again, my thoughts shocked me. I had had these thoughts before, but not so early into meeting a guy. I hardly knew him! Actually, I thought, I didn't know anything about him except that he's a werewolf and is Beta. I don't know what kind of music he listens to, or who his friends are. I don't know if he has good grades or if he's a rebel.

"I think that we imprint on the person that we need to protect. From what exactly, I think we find out as our relationship grows." He said, damn, he's a deep thinker.

The breeze blew just then, causing me to shiver under it's icy blanket that surrounded my body. Dylan must have noticed.

"Are you cold? I know the sun is setting, it must be getting pretty chilly for you." He remarked, I was puzzled as to why it was chilly for me and not him but then I remembered something Lilly had said earlier, referring to not needing a sweater.

"_I don't need one, I've got Sammy to warm he up."_

I blushed as the mental image of myself laying against this boy's chest came to my mind. I was really slapping myself upside the head a lot over this boy tonight. I was never the kind of girl to jump to such thoughts when first meeting guy, I actually prided myself on being the type of girl to look towards knowing a boy very well before jumping into things. And now look at me, I'm looking at him and thinking about snuggling up with this guy I hardly know at all.

I started to stand up, more to clear my thoughts, than anything else but decided that since I was already standing, I could go to the car and pull out my blanket I had brought.

Dylan stood too. "If you want I could... You know..." He looked at the ground embarrassed again, no doubt. "Warm you up if you'd like." He offered me, and I could see the pink rising to his cheeks at his embarrassment. He quickly added: "That sounded bad, I mean, because I'm warm because I'm a werewolf, not because I was going to..." He trailed off again, looking at my face charring my reaction. "Never mind." He sat back down on the big rock and I looked at him a minute.

"Okay." I said, without thinking, and plopped down next to him. He looked at me, surprised I was taking him up on his offer. He fumbled a bit and then outstretched his arms for me to lean in against his chest just as I had imagined earlier in my mind.

I slowly leaned into his chest,expecting it to be hard, because of his build, but was surprised to find him oddly comfortable and warm. I could smell him now, and noticed he had a small hint of a musky smell, like a male, woodsy smell. But it wasn't strong as if he put on cologne. It was a faint whisper, a combination of pine needles and incense. I inhaled his scent and relaxed, he had wrapped his arms around me, almost protectively, like the way Quil had treated Claire. I turned my head a bit to look up at him and he smiled and started to laugh, which caused me to bounce with him as his chest bobbed up and down with each chuckle.

"Quil is always telling us stories about his old pack, and he told us one where one of the guys, he wouldn't tell us who, had to warm up this girl, who was freezing to death, quite literally. He had to crawl into a sleeping bag with her! And the best part was that the girl had a boyfriend who had to watch all this, helpless to warm her himself." Dylan said, and I felt his thumb gently caress the skin on my forearms. I don't think he knew he was doing it, but I couldn't be sure. I wasn't brave enough to ask him.

"So, tell me about yourself." I asked him, looking up into his chocolate eyes, that were smiling down at me. "Like what kind of music do you listen to?" I asked him and then decided to revise my question. "Well, better yet, what kind of music do you like? Because I know I'm forced to listen to all that crap music my sister listens to like that one song by Beyonce or whatever her name is. I can't stand that song, but I and the entire neighborhood are forced to listen to it as it blasts from inside her bedroom walls." I told him, complaining but explaining myself more clearly.

He laughed. "Yeah, I think I know what song your talking about. But I hate all of her songs anyways so it wouldn't matter what song your talking about." He laughed again, once again making me bob up and down with him. "Well, my music selection is pretty vast. I mean, I like a lot of different kinds of music. I like alternative music a lot right now. But I know that's like basically the genre of music that is just everything that doesn't fit anywhere else."

"I know, I like how alternative music has to have sub genres. Because there is the alternative music that's like rock, then there's the kind that's really like pop, and then lastly there's the freaky weird stuff that is super weird, and makes no sense. But I like them all." I told him, he was nodding his head in agreement.

"Yeah, me too. I like rock music too, but I also like a little pop, but not the stupid kind where the girls are just naked and dancing. I want there to be substance to a song. You know?" He asked me.

"I totally know. Lilly listens to all that crap, I call it chick music." I said, laughing. "I know I'm a girl, but it's just dumb girly, let's all shake our asses and give men a reason to think all girls are stupid." I said, voicing my views, I was curious to see how he would react to my feminist opinions.

He was very calm and swift in his response, which pleased me, assuring his response to be his true one. "I know, it makes me sad to see girls just accepting themselves as being dumb and reduce themselves to being the backup dancer in a rap music video. I don't think that there is a difference between man and women. But that's just me." He told me. I smiled, he's not only agreeing with me, but was not afraid to voice his opinions.

"Well, we've talked about music, views about women..." I said, joking with him. "What about your friends? I mean do you have any outside the pack?" I asked him, curious to see what kind of crowd he hung around. I mean, was he a jock? That's not hard to see considering his build. Or maybe he was a rocker, he had the voice, right? I smiled at my own memory, and then paid attention to what he had to say.

He laughed first, then cleared his throat. "Yeah, well, Sammy and well... Actually his dad was the one who really hated what I did. But They disuaded us from being close with people outside of the pack, because we are supposed to keep it a secret that we are werewolves, but I told my friend Ben about it before I even met the pack so they let it slide. He'd never tell a soul anyways. But also I think they let me because I'm not in any classes with them, so I needed a friend during school." He smiled down at me, and adjusted his position, and set me up in his lap so it was easier for us to talk to each other, but still keep me warm.

"So this Ben... What do you two do for fun?" I asked him, for I still hadn't gotten a good reading of what kind of guy this Dylan was.

"Well, I play the guitar. But that's me, Ben couldn't play an instrument to save his life." He laughed again. I was noticing a trend in that. I liked a guy who laughed though, so this was a good thing. "Ben plays soccer, but I don't. He's really good at it. We've been friends since childhood, so we've kind of done different things but stayed real close...." He trailed off. "What we do together... Well, we do normal guy things like play video games." He laughed sheepishly at that one. "But I mean, we play sports together just the two of us. But mostly he just hangs out with the pack and me. He thinks it's really cool that I'm a werewolf."

I grinned up at him staying silent for a while, he just looked down at me questioningly. He finally gave up. "What? What are you smiling at me like that for?" He asked me.

I laughed at his puzzlement. "I like musicians."

* * *

Reviews are deeply cherished and deeply loved. So please make me happy!


	7. Chapter 6

Hey guys, sory this took so long, I was in a funk trying to keep it interesting until I got to the good parts, which are yet to come! So once again, please grace me with your wonderful and beloved reviews! Thanks!

* * *

I spent the rest of the night with Dylan. He was funny and talkative so I liked him. Only like a friend so far though. No more than that. I can't say any more than that was happening. Well, I thought he was hot, but I also thought that Sammy was hot, and he was my sister's boyfriend. And my half-brother. Actually, just forget it.

I crawled into bed as soon as I got home. I didn't get to talk to mom about being imprinted on yet, which was not something I was looking forward to. Which also was coincidentally why I couldn't sleep I guess. I kept trying to think in my head about how I should tell her. I knew no matter what she was going to be pissed. I could comfort her with the fact that we hadn't immediately jumped into a romantic relationship though. I guess. I hope.

Dad was going to meet Dylan bright and early tomorrow morning though. I found out that Dylan was also really into cars. And, just like me, had restored a car. So I told him that he should work with my dad at the shop since he told me he was looking for a job. So I'm going to pick him up and bring him over to the shop early, which is why I really should get to sleep.

But my mind keeps going over and over snippets from tonight. I don't know why I'm so worked up over this boy. I just keep picturing him. His sparkling eyes, laughing along with his mouth. His shiny teeth gleaming as he cracked a smile at what I had said. His warm arms wrapping around me, holding me to him to keep me warm. I dozed off sometime later, still thinking about him.

* * *

Dylan lived in a nice part of the reserve. The nicest part actually. His parents must have an awesome job like a doctor or something. Because those people are the only people that can afford homes like these and in this area. I was scanning the homes for his address number when I spotted it.

It was a beautiful house. New, probably custom built. Saying it was large is an understatement. It was gigantic. It had a long front lawn, that you just know they have a lawn service cut their grass for them, since it's way way to big to cut yourself. You'd be out there for days! But it was perfectly manicured, and had the greenest grass I had ever seen. As I pulled up the winding driveway, I found that at the end was an actual five car garage.

I could see into the back yard and found an identical large and perfectly manicured lawn to match the front yard. It, however, had a luxury pool taking up space inside of it. The pool had a great big waterfall falling into it from a slightly smaller pool that was a level above it, I'm guessing that it was a hot tub. The back yard seemed to stretch on forever. I literally felt as if I had been transported into my sister's favorite show: MTV Cribs. It was quite ridiculous.

I was standing there gawking at his house when I heard his deep voice shake me from my reverie.

"Hey, I guess I should have warned you about the house, huh?" Dylan said, scratching the back of his head awkwardly. "All the guys always want to crash over here. It's super annoying, but my mom is so happy when they come. I think it makes her feel as if she's more a part of the pack or something. I mean, my parents have always felt out of the loop since they weren't werewolves. My dad is just your regular old lawyer. He never got to 'romp around with the gang' back in his day." Dylan rambled on as He took a seat in my car, and I backed out of his super long driveway.

"So your dad's a lawyer." I stated. "That explains the massive home." I added joking. "But if you live here, why do you need a job?" I asked him as I turned up the radio as a good song had come on.

"Nice, Theory of a Deadman!" He replied to my taste in music before flashing me a perfect smile and answering me. "My dad is really into working for your buck or whatever. Which I'm thankful for I guess. I'm not a spoiled brat because of it." He told me, explaining himself.

We drove towards the shop making small talk about his family and upbringing. We finally made it and found that Dad was the only one there that early in the morning. I led Dylan inside and onto the work floor. There was a car on the floor that had a pair of rather long legs sticking out from underneath. I called out.

"Hey Dad! I brought Dylan. I'm sure he's super excited." I told dad, giving Dylan a teasing smile as I announced our arrival. Dad pulled himself up from underneath the car and wiped his hands on his pants.

I was afraid his reaction to meeting Dylan would be much like mom's meeting Sammy. Simply put, a disaster. However, I was presented with a pleasant surprise.

"Hello Dylan, I'm Marie's dad, Jacob. It's nice to meet you." Dad said cordially introducing himself. "So are you my baby's new boytoy or are you still in the friendship stage?" Dad added, trying to be funny.

"Okay, dad very nice." I said rolling my eyes and putting my hands on my hips. "Well, how are we going to test said 'darling' Dylan?" I asked dad excited to see what he was going to put Dylan through. Dad always made his applicants for employment do crazy things before hiring them. Once he had a guy order Belgian waffles to be delivered to the shop while he also had to change the oil of five different cars.

"Oh, well I haven't had a lot of time to think through what I want him to do, because I was told of this only last night, so I'm just going to have him check these three cars for their tire alignment." Dad told us, gesturing to the cars around us. "But, are you hungry?" Dad asked him. "I'm sure you are, your a big, growing werewolf boy." Dad added a playful smile dancing about his face.

Dylan smiled also. "Yeah, I mean I ate before hand but I'm always hungry." Dylan told him, laughing. "The bad side effects of being a werewolf... Let me count the ways." Dylan mused, bring his hand to rest beneath his chin in a philosophical and contemplative manner, which made me laugh. He watched me laugh at his response, smiling down at me.

"Good, then after we're done here you all can come over to eat." Dad told him. Dylan smiled and graciously accepted his invitation before setting off on the task at hand. I went back to my dad's office and sat in there waiting for them to finish up.

I walked around my dad's office for a bit, looking at all the crap he had piled up in there. He had some old pictures of our family stashed everywhere. There was a picture of him and his sisters, one of his wedding to mom, another of just my sisters and I, and there was my favorite. The one with just me and dad.

I don't remember exactly what it was that we were doing that day, But we were both covered in mud from head to toe. Mom had told me once that dad was watering some plants and then he and I got into a huge mud fight all of a sudden. But she saw dad wrestling me to the ground in all that mud and somehow thought that would be a great picture. So she evidentially went scurrying inside and found the camera and came back out to find me looking very triumphant and grinning ear-to-ear. Standing above a defeated and very dirty dad, who still smiled for the picture while laying in the huge mud puddle.

I was thinking about our relationship growing up when suddenly Dad came bursting through the door with Dylan in tow.

"I think we have a new record!" Dad shouted and reached, taking Dylan's arm and holding it up high, as if Dylan were the champion of a boxing match. I laughed at both of them, and Dylan watched me laugh. Again. "Well I don't know about you Dylan, but I am hungry!" Dad announced, stretching out the word hungry.

"Yeah, me too." Dylan said to dad, but he was looking at me. I thought dad noticed it, because it looked like he was about to say something. But dad seemed to just bite his lip and carry on.

"Alrighty then, we must go on our way to the delicious food that awaits at my humble abode, prepared by my oh so ravishing bride!" Dad announced again, trying to be funny, and lead the way out to our cars.

Dylan held each of the doors open for me when we reached one, I noticed, and really didn't have much to say on our ride over to my house. Much opposite from the ride this morning, where I could barely get a word in edgewise. I wondered to myself, if dad had said anything to him.

What if dad knew Dylan had imprinted on me, and was mad so he was sending him into the fire that my mother controlled. I hoped not. Dylan was a sweet guy, a little different, but sweet. And he didn't decide the moment after imprinting on me that he should stick his tongue down my throat as Sammy had evidentially decided with Lilly. Dylan was taking his time, getting to know me, and respecting my boundaries. My parents should be proud and happy for that.

We arrived at home and the first thing that I saw was Lilly and her beloved sitting on the front porch steps, holding hands and talking. Gag me. I mean, this girl was trying to give me relationship advice the other day. I have dated plenty of guys to not need advice, at least not from her and her very first boyfriend ever.

I nudged Dylan in the shoulder, "Hey, look! Two wittle wove birds." I cooed in a baby voice Laughing at Sammy as he bolted up from where he was when dad approached. I then turned to Dylan and made a face, mocking the two of them, Dylan played along with me.

"Yeah, so innocent and perfect. If only they knew, what it was like to really get hot and heavy." Dylan added making inappropriate gestures, trying to be funny. I have to admit his comment made me me start picturing me and him, in the back of a car...

Okay, really Marie. Get a hold of yourself. I just need to keep thinking: I barely know this guy, I need to take this slow, jeez, get your mind out of the gutter Marie!

Well, as I was doing mental meditation, we got out of the car and made our way to the house. Dylan cocked his head a little bit and sniffed the air.

"What are you doing?" I asked him, laughing at him sticking his nose in the air and sniffing. We were at the porch now, which was also where Lilly and Sammy were.

I noticed Lilly and Sammy because Lilly answered for Dylan. "He's smelling something Marie. It could be important, like a vampire or something." Lilly informed me, giving me my werewolf lesson for the day, or minute just depended on how much I was around her.

"Thank you for the information Lilly, I was aware he was smelling something. Captain Obvious." I retorted. Dylan laughed at me.

"It's fine Lilly. I was trying to figure out what was being cooked for our meal. But thank you for your concern." Dylan told Lilly before adding: "Hamburgers, no... Cheeseburgers"

I cracked a smile, trying not to laugh again, so Dylan wouldn't stare at me again. But me looked at me smiling so it didn't really help. Mom showed up at the door then, flinging it open with a wild look on her face.

Yeah, dad knew, and he told her. Great.

"Baby, look Dylan's a sweet guy. He's just a friend right now. I talked to him because I noticed it. He's nice. Leah. You're being ridiculous, blowing this way out of proportion." Dad started yelling, right behind mom, who was still giving Dylan the stink eye.

"I don't give a damn what he is! Why are they all imprinting on our daughters? What's next? Is one of them going to imprint on Kayla?!" Mom screeched more at dad than Dylan.

I felt a warm arm wrap itself around my shoulders and tensed up expecting it to be Dylan. But it wasn't. It was Sammy.

"I'm sorry that my pack and I have brought back bad memories for you Mrs. Black. I really am, honest. But it isn't something we can control. You should know that. And I can honestly tell you that Dylan is my best man, and has the best intentions in mind for your daughter, as do I. We want to protect your girls, all of them, including Kayla because she's family. That's what we are here for, I think that's why we imprint. Not to make babies, or whatever. I think it's for the protection and need of the girl. What ever that kind of protection or need be." Sammy told mom, who as his speech progressed, calmed down and started to actually smile.

Mom stood there for a minute, smiling at Sammy before she looked over at Dylan who was standing on the other side of me. Her smile didn't falter when her gaze landed on him, and I was glad.

"Thank you Sammy. That was very mature and sweet of you to say." Mom told Sammy before turning back to Dylan. "I'm sorry I snapped on you, I have a bad experience with imprinting. It affects me, I'm afraid. My name is Leah Black. It's a..." Mom trailed off as if she didn't really want to say it. "A pleasure to meet you." She finally ended, taking his hand in hers to shake, biting the bullet and making amends with her battle against imprinting.

"Well, the foods ready. We're having cheeseburgers." She said, making us all laugh.

* * *

I so wanted to end it at the part where it says,

"Yeah, dad knew, and he told her. Great."

But because I love you all and wanted to end on something that wasn't a complete cliffy I pursued on! I'm so excited about where this is going, you have no idea. Well reviews are loved thanks for reading my story and my ridiculously (probably spelled wrong, to lazy to check) long note. And You are reading it if you read that, duh! Thanks again!


	8. Chapter 7

So I got asked out today. Not by Dylan. By the captain of the soccer team, Connor Pearson.

You see every year the reservation has a little celebration over our heritage, and it lasts all week. There are all kinds of parades, activities, and games. Well, because my grandfather, Billy Black, is the oldest living relative of the last chief of our tribe my family is super, super involved.

Well, Connor just asked me to go with him to the first event that kick starts the whole shindig. The big parade. Actually, I'm still standing in front of him in the middle of the high school hallway and he's waiting for my response. The thing is, I'm in the parade. I'm always in the parade.

Every year since I was old enough, which is since I was thirteen and the parade lost it's luster, I've played the part of the Indian princess for the little kids. There's all these floats that tell all the different heritage stories, and I'm always on the one telling about the princess story. All the little girls go crazy for it. The Indian prince is different almost every year, but I don't mind because it's usually a really, really good looking guy and I get to sit on the float with him, and him alone, for hours. But obviously, Connor doesn't know any of this.

"Well, I would love to go with you to the parade." I tell him sweetly, but he knows I'm turning him down, and his face falls a little bit. So weird that the captain of the soccer team asks me out and then gets sad when I start to turn him down. Anyways, I continued on. "But, the thing is, I'm in that parade." I leaned in to whisper to him. "I'm the Indian princess." I backed away and looked at his slightly fallen face, and felt bad so I decided to make it up to him. "But, I'm free for the game expedition." I offered, and his face lit up again.

It was then that I thought about Dylan. I felt bad, like I was cheating on him or something, but I wasn't. I shouldn't feel bad, we aren't dating. We are just friends. But if that was true, then why did I feel bad for going out with this guy? Maybe I should tell Dylan about Connor. But I really shouldn't have to right? He's not my keeper. Well, protector, but not keeper.

So as I walked away after making my plans with Connor I was deep in thought wondering why I felt so bad. And because of that I ran right into a giant piece of man. Warm, comfortable man.

"Gosh! I'm sorry! Marie, are you okay? I really ought to look where I'm going I guess." Dylan said, as he helped me up to my feet and also helped me pick up my books and papers, that were scattered about the school hallway.

"No, it's fine. I wasn't watching either." I assured him, just staring at him, since all was in order again. He smiled and laughed.

"Hey, you want to eat lunch with us today? You can meet my friend, Ben, who is oh so excited to meet you." He told me chuckling.

"Sure, sounds like fun to me." I responded before adding, "I'll see you then, I'm gonna be late for class." I yelled at him as I walked off and he waved at me, still standing where he was.

* * *

"So, this is Danny Call. He's the son of Embry Call, from the original pack, if that means anything to you." Dylan said, while introducing me to the whole pack. "Here is Cody Merez, but you know him, he's your cousin." He added and Cody waved a hand that held a sandwich in it at me, while his other arm was draped over his girlfriend. "And this is Bobby Bronson, son of Jared, from the original pack, his dad imprinted on his mom." Dylan ended and motioned for me to sit at the table near Sammy and my sister.

"Hey! You get to eat with us now!" Lilly squealed, yes squealed. "Your a part of the imprintee club!" She added motioning to Cody's girlfriend, of whom I knew not to be an imprint.

"Janet isn't an imprint." I told Lilly, pleased to know something she didn't.

"Well, we know that. But we still treat her like one, goober." Lilly retorted, rolling her eyes as if everyone knew that. I looked over at Cody's girl, Janet, and she was repressing giggles and looking at me as if to say, just let her have her fun I know.

That satisfied me enough. I noticed that Dylan's friend Ben was not present though. "I thought you said I could meet Ben." I pouted playfully to Dylan, also lightly punching his arm in a playful manner.

"Yeah, I know he's still in line paying for his lunch."Dylan told me rubbing his arm, as if I actually hurt it. We were sitting outside in the little patio area that was a little run down. There were a couple of old picnic tables, one of which we were sitting at and a trashcan near the side of the building.

I looked at the boys and noticed that Sammy also had his arm draped around Lilly's shoulder. Just like she's his property. I thought to myself and smiled a little. They were kind of cute despite the fact that I picked on them constantly. Cody still had his arm around Janet and shoving his face with his sandwich with the other. Bobby and Danny were fighting over some food that was sitting before them and I looked up at Dylan. He was looking off at something, I followed his gaze and was met with a short, rather stout looking boy with glasses that was walking over towards us. He was clearly not a werewolf, so he must be Ben.

Ben had on an old pair of jeans and button up shirt. But it looked awkward on him. He seemed as if he was trying to hard to fit in to some sort of category, I didn't know what though, jock maybe. He had the right brand of clothing for that. But he was clearly not in the right shape for that. He was carrying a plate that was stacked high with chili dogs and had a giant cup of soda and chips clutched precariously under his arms as it took both hands to hold the plate of chili dogs.

"You are not eating any of my food today." Ben said, directing the statement to Dylan and shot him a look as if to say, back off. He noticed my presence, as he came up behind me, I suppose to sit, but from his reaction I believe I stole his seat. "Great, Dylan. You could have warned me that your girlfriend was going to be here." Ben complained as he sat down next to me at the picnic table. He gingerly set down his pile of food and then wiped his hand on his pants before extending it to me. "I'm Ben, Dylan ex best friend." He said as I shook his hand.

I looked up at Dylan who was rolling his eyes. "Ex best friend?" I asked him, raising an eyebrow looking up at Dylan for the answer more than Ben.

But before Dylan could say anything Ben spoke up. "Yeah, up until he turned into a werewolf and became Hercules and started dating you." He said as he shoveled in a chili dog. I laughed.

"We aren't dating, Ben. I told you that." Dylan said wryly, shooting him a look.

"Yeah yeah, but you will. All because of your werewolf voodoo love crap called imprinting. All the other couples here are all over each other. I give it a couple of days." Ben retorted with his mouth full.

"Whatever, there is no reasoning with you." Dylan said back, picking up his sandwich and inhaling it. Literally, it was gone in three bites.

"So what is it we have to do for the festival?" Dylan asked Sammy, still chewing his sandwich. I giggled. Boys.

Dylan looked over at me and Sammy answered. "Well, your parents are having the pack party right?" Sammy asked him.

"Yeah, mom's freaking out about it." Dylan answered as he finally swallowed his food and reached over to Ben's pop when he wasn't looking and took a swig of it. Ben saw him set it back down and started fussing about it.

"Somebody needs to be the Indian prince for the parade." Sammy said and I lit up. "Any volunteers? I don't know whose playing the princess." He added.

I swallowed the water that I had still in my mouth and spoke up. "Oh! That's me." I told them.

"I didn't know you were the Indian princess, Marie." Lilly said.

"Yeah I have been for the past like, four or five years. Ask mom and dad." I told her. She raised her eyebrows at me but then just took a bite out of her food.

"Really? That's sweet." Dylan told me. "I should do it, that could be fun." He added.

"Yeah, that would be awesome with you. Usually I don't know who it is that plays the prince." I told him. I remembered all the past years where they guy was so very easy on the eyes and thought, that this year wouldn't be any different in that aspect if Dylan played the prince with me. I hope the costume for the prince this year has him shirtless. I thought to myself. I smiled and looked back at Dylan. There's nothing wrong with thinking that is there?

* * *

Dylan's costume is totally shirtless. And I haven't seen him shirtless before, but let me tell you. Wow. We were fooling around with the costume paint and I decided that he should have a hand print on his chest so I put my hand in the paint and slapped it on him. I kept it there for a second, feeling his warmth and steady heart beat underneath my palm before looking up into his face and saw him looking down at me.

He wasn't smiling at me like he usually did. His face had a weird look about it. It was something I was not familiar with. He reached his hand over and gently placed it on top of mine. He let it go and reached up to my face, cupping it in his over sized hand. He held me there, us two staring at each other, for the longest time. He still wasn't smiling.

Oh my god. He's going to kiss me.

So I tilted my head up to his, let my eyelids droop, and parted my lips just the tiniest bit. He leaned down a hair and...

"Shit! Why is all of this shit just lying around?!" Ben started yelling as he crashed into the tool box, stubbing his toe. Dylan and I had sprang apart from each other feigning innocence. Luckily for us, Ben had no idea.

* * *

The entire parade route was awkward. Most times I would make small talk with the guy. Not this time. And I even knew him this time! After Ben barged in, we mostly busied ourselves with getting ready in silence. We just waved to the people and pretty much tried to ignore the fact that we even knew each other.

Waiting at the end of the parade route for us was the pack with their fearless leader draped, once again, around my sister.

"Hey! You guys have fun?" Sammy asked us, holding out his hand to me to help me off the float and Dylan jumped off the other side.

"Yeah." I mumbled a little less than enthusiastically.

"Oh my gosh! Aren't you so excited about Wednesday?" Lilly gushed at me, coming to my side and taking my hand in hers. She was literally jumping up and down with excitement.

"Um, maybe? You seem to be." I had no clue what was Wednesday.

"For the pack party, silly. Everyone's going to be there, even mom and dad. Everybody's going to get to meet each other. It's like the hugest party ever." Lilly gushed, swinging my arm around as she made ludicrous hand gestures.

"Oh, yeah, sure. That's the game day right?" I asked her.

"Yeah, Dylan's parents are hosting it. Isn't that cute! Mom and dad can meet his parents." She went on.

"Oh, I kind of have a date on Wednesday." I told her and she stopped dead in her tracks, literally. She spun around to face me and gave me a look.

"What do you mean you have a date? With who? What?" She babbled out. By now the entire pack was staring at me, including Dylan.

"Um, it's Connor Pearson. You know the captain of the soccer team? He actually asked for tonight, but since I'm in the parade I couldn't you know? And well, I volunteered game day." I meekly responded.

"Eww! No way! You can't go with him! He's so... I don't know. But what about Dylan?" She asked me. I was afraid to look at Dylan to see what his response to all this was. Especially after our little altercation earlier today.

He was looking at me, but he was smiling. So I took that as a good sign. "We aren't a thing Lilly. It's not exclusive or anything. You don't care do you?" I asked him.

"No! By all means, do what makes you happy, Marie. When Your happy, I'm happy." He said smiling at me. I smiled back, but I did notice that his smile wasn't reaching all the way to his eyes.

* * *

So, so excited! Well, let me know what you think!


	9. Chapter 8

Whoo another chapter. This, I will warn, is rather boring. I had intended to skip directly to the night of the date with Connor but got this idea and had to add it in. I promise the next chapter will be more exciting perhaps even some new revelations will be made.

* * *

So what if he's imprinted on me? It's not like I asked for it or anything. I mean really, I shouldn't have to just automatically fawn all over the guy and be all, oh yes, let's go steady immediately and then we will get married and have two children, a boy and girl, preferably twins, and move into the house with the white picket fence.

The only thing is though, if I really feel this way, why do I still feel bad about it?

Well, anyways. Here I am listening to "Love me Dead" by Ludo and getting dressed. I know, not the most romantic song to listen to especially when I'm contemplating love, but I like it. Actually this could explain why I'm having issues with Dylan. Well, I'm contemplating this when Lilly once again barged into my room.

"I don't understand." She says and she stands in my doorway, hands on her hips.

"What?" I asked her, thoroughly annoyed.

"How can you go on a date with this Connor when Dylan is totally crazy over you?" Lilly demanded, then plopping down on my bed, sprawling out on her stomach.

"What are you talking about, Lilly? We are only friends! How many times do I have to tell you that?" I yelled at her. Her and her first experience with boys, trying to tell me what to do. Please.

"Well maybe for you, but I'm pretty sure that Dylan wants more." Lilly told me.

"What? How do you know that?" I asked her, focusing my full attention on her now.

"He imprinted on you, Marie. You may know more about normal boys and normal relationships, but I know more about imprinting. And imprinting is way, way different." She said.

I thought back to the moment before the parade. My hand over his heart, feeling the warmth of his skin, the steady surge of his heart beat, and the look he gave me. How exciting and tingly that felt. And how bad I feel about going out with this other guy. But I mean, I'm not sure if he actually likes me. Maybe I was just imagining him being into me enough to try and kiss me. I was probably just freaking him out and doing all that work myself. That was probably just my hormones going way overdrive. But then, I guess Lilly does have a point. She probably does know more about imprinting than I do. But the person who would know the best would be mom.

"Thank you Lilly, for the lesson. I'm glad I have you around to stick your head in my love life." I whined. "Is mom home yet?" I asked her, innocently.

"No, she's still out with Kayla and her stuff." Lilly said, I could tell she was about to take a serious dive into my love life, so I rose up from my chair cutting her to the chase.

"I'm going out, tell mom when she gets home not to worry about dinner for me." I informed her as I picked up my purse and walked out of my bedroom, leaving her behind. However, I wasn't lucky enough to lose her.

"Where are you going?" She interrogated me, then her expression changed instantly, she melted and gave me the look we used to give each other as children when we were going to tattletale on the other and get them in trouble. You know, the classic evil smirk. "Your going to Dylan's aren't you." She stated more than asked, grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"Believe it or not, Lilly, but no. I have a life other than him." I snapped at her, then instantly felt guilty since I was going to talk to someone about him, which was kind of the same thing, but still. I needed to talk to someone with experience in imprinting. That someone was my aunt Rachel.

* * *

I remember when I was little, I loved going to my aunt Rachel's house. She always gave me little presents, give me extra helpings, and before I would leave would sneak me candy to take home with me.

As I grew older, she was more of my fashion guru than anything else. My mom was never one to get really into appearances, which is kind of apparent from the constant soccer mom apparel, despite the fact that none of us have ever played soccer. But my aunt Rachel was the one who bought me my first bra, took me on my first trip into Victoria's Secret, and sneaked me my very first thong.

Well, honestly my choice of clothing took a sharp turn south, at least as far as my aunt is concerned and since then we haven't really spent much time together. You see my aunt Rachel is more into the kind of fashion that my sister is into. Basically if if it has either Hollister or Abercrombie and Fitch flashing across either her ass or chest its shrine worthy.

I'm more the kind who shops at Forever 21 and the other stores like that. But because of my rather emotional and rude outburst at my aunt our relationship diminished greatly. So now that I'm standing on her front porch, I'm kind of having second thoughts about all of this.

But I'm a little too late to realize this, for I have already pushed the doorbell, and I hear her screeching at someone as she clicks her way to the front door.

The door flings open and I am greeted with the familiar sight of my aunt, who always seems to be perfectly polished from head to toe, no matter what she's doing. For instance, right now the clicking heard earlier is attributed to the stilettos she is wearing that happen to perfectly match her dress that fits her as if it were a second skin, yet doesn't make her look like a slut or improper, just extremely annoying that she can be old enough to be my mother, but looks more amazing than I ever have.

"Marie! Honey, darling, come inside! I was just thinking about you. Strangest thing, huh?" She gabbed away, as if we were best friends and I hadn't called her an old whore just a couple years ago.

That's good, that way I can get right into explaining my complicated life. Because if there was one thing I knew about my aunt, it was that she loved gossip. She would sit and listen to me pour out my story, gobbling it up like a fat kid in a candy store.

"Have a seat, darling. Are you hungry? You staying for dinner?" She asked me as I sat down on her plush couch and she scurried around the kitchen getting me a glass of water, and handing it to me as she took a seat beside me, sitting all prim and proper while I knew I must be sitting like a man or a monkey, or a cross between the two.

"Um, yeah. I mean, if that's okay." I asked her, taking a polite sip of the water.

"Well of course sweetheart." I set down the glass on the coffee table and took a deep breath.

"Oh, honey. What is it? Are your parents..." She trailed off as I gave her a look as if to say, where the hell are you going with this conversation? "Never mind." She muttered quickly, trying to avoid that dark area. "What's on your mind, sweetheart?" See, she always uses a little pet name for you, her favorite is darling. And it's super annoying. Especially when she used darling, because she says it as if she just magically grew a French accent.

"Well, I don't know if you heard yet..." I trail off and looked at her, curious to see if she knew what I was talking about. She was still sitting on edge to see what I would say. "Well, I kind of... This guy..." I was cut off suddenly by my crazy aunt.

"Oh my god! No! Marie!" She cried out and reached for me, sobbing as she pulled me towards her. I was completely bewildered as to what she was doing. This was another thing about my aunt, she was always ten steps ahead of you and trying to read your mind so most of the time you were left wondering what was happening. I was beginning to feel this was a bad idea.

Aunt Rachel finally pulled herself away from me and dabbed at her eyes with a tissue. "Aunt Rachel whatever is the matter?" I asked her and she stopped mid sniffle. She looked up at me and gave me a quizzical look.

"Your not pregnant?" She asked me point blank. I gave her a horrified look.

"No!" I screeched at her. What kind of person did she think I was. "I've never even had sex, aunt Rachel." I yelled at her and stood up, suddenly. "Look, this was a bad idea. Just forget I said anything." I told her as I walked out the door and slammed my car door as punctuation.

I love my aunt, I really do. I just can't deal with all over her annoying traits for too long.

* * *

I wound up parking at the cliffs and getting a rather unwelcome call from my mother. So I was sitting, dangling my legs over the edge of the medium sized cliff when I heard them coming up on me. I took a look around my shoulder and saw Quil Jr. and Claire setting up yet another picnic.

Quil was already sitting on the blanket and patted his hand for Claire to join him. I decided that I should probably leave them be and rose to leave. I was tiptoeing around them when Quil caught me.

"Marie? Is that you? What are you doing out here all alone?" Quil asked as he rose and came to my side.

"Oh, don't mind me. I was getting up to leave." I told them.

"Nonsense. Your staying for dinner." He said and literally picked me up, slugging my over his shoulder, carrying me to the blanket and plopping me down next to Claire, who reached up to smack him, jokingly scolding him.

"Oh, yes! Do you like fried chicken?" She asked me setting out an extra place setting for me and scooping food onto a plate then handing it to me.

We all started to talk as if we had known each other for years. Oddly enough I felt more comfortable around them than I did my own aunt. Which is why I decided to go there.

"I tried to talk to my aunt today, but it didn't go over to well." I told them and they stole a look at each other. I laughed at what I was about to say. "I started to tell her that I was having boy problems and she started wailing, thinking that I was pregnant." I told them, laughing at my comical situation.

Quil bellowed and Claire covered her mouth daintily chuckling behind it. I laughed along with them. "That's the funniest thing I have ever heard." Quil said, calming himself down. "I hardly know you, but I can see that isn't the kind of person you are." He added.

I realized then, as they were looking at each other and laughing, that they were imprints. I knew they were imprints before, I just remembered it then. I could talk to them about my problems.

"Would you mind if I asked you some questions?" I tenderly asked them. "About your relationship, I mean."

They were still then looked at each other. "Of course, dear. If you ever have questions about imprinting you can always ask us anything." Claire offered to me. So I dived in.

"I just don't understand. Dylan has told me that I am not pressured into any sort of romantic relationship. He has made that very clear to me. Honest." I informed. "But everyone is telling me that he wants more and that it's mean of me to go on a date with someone else."

Claire got an awkward look about her, and started picking at the hem on her skirt. It was Quil who answered me. "When you imprint on someone, you automatically fall in love with them." He told me point blank. My heart skipped a beat. "The love is strong and unwavering, it just changes. Dylan loves you, he just loves you enough to want you to experience life, and the joys of high school and first love. He doesn't want to pin you down to him. It's true is would hurt him to see you..." He trailed off and stole a quick glance at Claire before going on. "To see you locked in the arms of another man. But if you are happy, it makes it quite bearable. To us, our happiness comes from making our imprint happy. Just to see a smile or a laugh, makes your day."

He took a hold of Claire's hand and brought it up to his lips gently kissing it. She smiled and his face lit up. I was taken back to the moments when he was looking at me laughing or smiling. It all made sense now. I thought back to the moment we almost kissed and knew what I had to do. I needed to cancel my date with Connor. I had a better one all along.

* * *

I know, so incredibly boring, but I liked the idea and toyed with it. I just love Quil and Claire, they are my second, well actually third favorite character couple. Dylan and Marie come first, but their my creation so I don't think they count.

Well, stay with me, please. Next chapter will be good! Let me kno how much your mad at me for prolonging this if you must. Haha


	10. Chapter 9

Ok, before any of you conplain about the chapter lenghth, look and see how many chapters I posted. haha. Well, when I typed it up these three (9, 10, 11) made about five pages, give or take, which is about the length of a normal chapter. So ok when your done reading all of them it will make sense.

Well, on with the show.

* * *

Marie's POV

My heart was all a flutter inside my chest. I had on my most comfortable pair of jeans and my shirt made out of the softest material I had ever felt. Yet I felt completely uncomfortable. I called Connor and called off our date, saying that I had plans with friends and family. Which isn't lying, it's true.

I also called Dylan.

"_Hey, you probably don't remember this, but I had a date tonight with some soccer guy." I told him over the phone. Although I knew he remembered, at least according to what Quil had told me. _

"_Oh, yeah." He said, and I could just tell that his smile had left his face. Despite that I couldn't actually see him. _

"_I um... It didn't work out." I told him and there was a pregnant pause at the other end of the line. _

"_Oh, I'm sorry... I don't" _

"_No, don't worry about it. It's not really important to me, it was just a silly date." _

"_Oh, yes. Well."_

"_Well, because of that. I seem to be free and alone tonight." I held it out there, dangling in front of his face, as if it were a stead in front of a dog. Actually, he kind of was a dog. But a cute, puppy dog._

"_Oh, I see." His entire tone changed. A cockiness came back in and I could imagine the smile coming back on his face. _

"_Yeah, so I was hoping you would have something for me to do. You know to help plan the party or something." I supplied._

"_Yeah, mom would be glad to have you help her in the kitchen. Plus then she will get to meet you first." He told me. I smiled._

"_Sounds good to me. What time should I come over?" I asked him._

"_I can come get you. At two?" _

It's 1:54 and I'm shaking. I have a bag with a towel and other pool things, I have my favorite bikini on underneath my clothes and I'm waiting in the kitchen with a giant bag full of fruit to bring from my mother.

I had just placed the pineapple into the bag when the doorbell rang.

"OH MY GOSH HE'S HERE!" Lilly screeched as she raced to the door. I rolled my eyes. As soon as the door opened she collected her self and introduced herself calmly. "Hi, Dylan. Oh, yes. Your taking Marie early to help out. I'd offer to help but mom's got me busy. Tell your mother I said hello." Lilly said, dropping him off in the kitchen where I was before flouncing off. I knew Lilly had absolutely nothing to do. She was going to sit and watch cartoons with Kayla for hours. Look at my little sister, playing matchmaker for me.

"Hey, what you got there?" Dylan asked me reaching to carry my bag for me.

"Fruit, courtesy of my mother. She was hoping while I came early I could help her out and cut it up while I'm there." I told him. I felt his warm skin brush against mine as he reached the bag and I smiled, liking the feeling I got from it.

His car smelled like him. Woodsy and warm. He drove with one hand on the wheel and the other resting on the console between us. I imagined what it would be like to have that hand right there with mine cocooned inside of its warm protective shell. I also thought of us parking somewhere and him reaching over to brush my cheek, while pulling it to his face. I wondered what it would feel like to kiss him.

I was thinking, well more like imagining, about him kissing me when we pulled up in front of his gigantic house and was in awe again.

His mother met us at the door. She looked just like Dylan, minus the size and all the muscles. She had the same chocolate eyes and hair that waved down her back, she must have dyed it because it was light brown.

"Hi, you must be Marie! Oh, it is so nice to finally meet you. Dylan just wont shut up about you, he just goes on and on." I smiled and looked at Dylan who was giving his mom a look, for telling me that he talks about me all the time.

"Mrs. Istaqa, it's a pleasure to meet you." I said as I shook her hand. Dylan held up the bag full of fruit.

"Marie brought work." He said, and I smiled. He savored it like a piece of chocolate.

* * *

Dylan's mother was possibly the sweetest person I knew. She had a cute, mommyish sense of humor, if that's a word. His dad was great too. He had a little sister about the age of Kayla, I knew that she was going to be her new best friend. It was like a picture perfect family to make my life picture perfect complete.

The party was fun. We played every pool game known to man, Dylan and I beat Lilly and Sammy in that game you try to knock the other couple down. The food was great, and even my parents seemed to be having fun.

I needed to talk to Dylan though, alone. That I was worried about. "Hey," I called to him. "Can we go somewhere to talk for a minute?" I asked him, my heart pounding in my chest. He gave me a look I didn't understand, only for a second then replaced it with a smile.

"Yeah, I know a good place."

He led me to the woods that edged the property and turned around to me. We went inside of it and just past the brush were met with a giant structure that looked oddly like an entire town. I looked at him.

"I know, impressively ridiculous isn't it? My dad had this built for my sister. Its her own playhouse. But a whole town. My dad was supposed to help me build a tree house when I was little, but was so busy with work he never got around to it before I outgrew wanting one." He squinted into the setting sun as he looked at the small village.

I laughed. "Gosh, all you spoiled rich kids." I poked at him and then it got quiet. He has to know what I'm going to ask. I know it. I nibbled on my lower lip and took a deep breath. He was sitting on a tree stump now. "Do you love me?" I asked him, laying it all out there. There was no going back to 'just friends' now.

It took him a minute, but then he looked up at me and scrunched his face a little, trying to act like the sun was in his eyes, but I knew it wasn't, it was behind him. "Maybe."

I just looked at him. All this hoopla over a maybe?

"Okay, definitely, not maybe." He started. "I just want you to be happy. I can let you be with other guys. I just want you happy."

"I know. But I'm ready to be with you. I'm ready for that."


	11. Chapter 10

Dylan's POV

This must be what it feels like to get high. I wouldn't know, but I feel like I'm floating. You know the feeling you get after you've worn yourself out and you can feel your heart beating in every part of your body? I feel that right now.

"I know. But I'm ready to be with you. I'm ready for that."

She came to where I was sitting on that old tree stump and kissed me. Right on the mouth. It was a little peck. But it was the best thing that's ever happened to me.

We were just staring at each other when I got the nerve and wrapped my arms around her, pulling her to me. She sat in my lap, our noses touching, and looked right into my eyes. I brought my hand up to her face and brushed a piece of hair out of her face, tucking it behind her ear. I brought my hand up underneath her chin and brought her mouth to meet mine.

The first peck didn't count. This is heaven. Her lips were so soft, she parted her lips and let her tongue slide between my lips. I was clawing to get closer to her, but we were as close as we could get. I wanted to rip off her little sun dress that was acting as a cover up for her bikini. I was having the most animalistic feelings I had ever had in my life.

I felt like a werewolf for the first time in my life. I wanted her to dig her nails into my skin and rip it off of me. I wanted to feel her warm skin against me. Her searing skin.

She ripped herself away from our embrace. She was gasping for air, as if her life depended on it. Her hands were fluttering around her, fanning herself.

"What's wrong? Are you okay?" I was yelling at her, trying to calm her down. She was running out of the forest and back into our yard.

As if fate hated me, she started tearing at that sun dress and ripping it off of her body, just as I had dreamed of doing just seconds earlier. She was screaming like a wild banshee, or at least what I figured one would sound like. By this point the entire party had come to a screeching halt and everyone was staring at us. I was coming up behind her and she was acting like a lunatic.

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god..." She just kept screaming over and over. I was hovering around her, trying to at least understand what was wrong. Her parents came running over to us and I noticed that Lilly was clinging to Sammy with one of the worst expressions I have ever seen on her face.

"Marie! Calm Down, baby, what's wrong?" Her mother was doing the same thing I was, with the same result. Nothing.

"May May? Babes, talk to me. What happened?" Her father started too. Everyone started huddling together and whispering about us. Well, at least I figured that's what they were whispering about, it probably wasn't very likely they were talking about the wonderful weather we were having.

"What happened? What did you do to her?" Her mother started to yell at me, screeching just like her daughter.

Her father looked at me. "I'm pretty sure he didn't rape her. It's okay on that front everyone." Her dad turned around and announced to the party guests staring at us. Most people laughed awkwardly. My own parents came over now to see what the hell was going on.

"Is there anything we can do?" My mother quipped, trying to be helpful, and end the spectacle she figured was the cause of something her son had done.

"Make it stop! Daddy!" Marie screamed above all of us.

"Stop what sweets? May May, tell me what's wrong." He asked her, no begged of her.

"It's fucking hot! Make it stop!" She was screeching louder than she had before.

"God dammit!"


	12. Chapter 11

Whoo! last short chapter! does it make sense yet? ok well, onwards!

* * *

Leah's POV

My baby, my sweet, innocent baby. Why does god hate me so?

My daughter has drawn the attention of everyone at this damn party. She went inside the forest with that kid and came out screaming and ripping her clothes off.

"Make it stop! Daddy!" Marie screeched.

"Stop what sweets? May May, tell me what's wrong." Jacob asked our little girl, begging her to tell him what the hell has her so damn bothered.

"It's fucking hot! Make it stop!" She screeched louder than before.

It clicked.

Fuck.

"God dammit!" I yelled. "Get her to the pool. Cool her down." I said trying to be as calm as possible. My own daughter. I prayed every fucking night of my life for this to never happen.

It did anyways.

"What the hell is going on, Leah?" Jacob asked me as he scooped up Marie in his arms, running with me to bring her to the cool water.

"She's phasing ass hole." I choked out, and started sobbing while I felt the warm, salty tears running down my face.

Jacob dropped Marie. Luckily we were already to the pool though so she just fell into it with a splash, that soaked all three of us. Me, Jacob, and Dylan.

By now, everyone had just scooted out of our way. Trying to get as far away as possible, as if this were contagious. I wish it were. Then all their daughters would go through this too. And all of those fucking bitches would have to feel what I do right now.

"What did you do? What were you two doing in there?" I questioned Dylan, grabbing him by the shirt collar and pulling up to my face, trying to threaten him.

"Leah, dammit! It's not his fault. He couldn't help it. Besides he's a freaked as we are." Jacob yelled at me while pulling Dylan out of my grasp. Marie had come back to the surface and was still gasping for air. I heard a timid voice behind me.

"Mommy? What's wrong with Marie?" I turned to look right into the eyes of my youngest. Kayla. Who was clutching a beach towel to her chest and was scared to death. I grabbed a hold of Kayla and held her close to me.

"Just stay here, Marie will be just fine in a couple of hours."

* * *

So the thing is I made the short chapters to show the different POVs. Well, let me know what you think. Bet now you know why I was so excited.


	13. Chapter 12

Hey guys! I'm soooooooooooo sorry this took so long. But I've been having writers block as to how to make it more interesting. But I've also been really busy with getting ready for college and all. So let me know what you think!

* * *

Silence annoys me, it always has. But tonight's silence angers me. I rolled over in bed and found a pair of concerned chocolate eyes staring at me. He's always had this habit of talking to me, or should I say communicating with me, without actually saying anything.

"I never wanted this, Jacob. That's it." I told him, rolling away from him, more upset with myself than him.

"I know, Leah. I didn't ask for it either." He answered me. We lay there in the silence of our house for a few minutes, thinking about the events that had taken place just a few hours earlier. Our daughter, Marie, is now a werewolf. "I wouldn't want any of my children to become a werewolf, female or not." He added after our brief silence.

I turned abruptly back to him. "Why is it always Marie?" I asked him. "Everything always happens to Marie."

He chuckled to himself a bit. "Like mother like daughter." He said. He draped his arms around me and pulled me close to him. I was finding comfort in his embrace when he spoke up again. "Remember the first time you let me hold you like this?" He asked me.

"Yes, I do." It had taken forever for me to let myself get close physical contact with him, even after we were married. His warmth was what had bothered me the most. But now, years later, that warmth is what comforted me the most.

"Marie is strong. I know she's going to be fine. You know that too." He told me. And I suppose it's true. I just knew she's not going to enjoy it. It's hard to get used to. All the inner workings of a guys mind, and especially since she's dating one of them.

If she thought just being imprinted on was hard, wait until she sees inside his mind, and all the others. She's going to see Sammy thinking about her sister and her cousin thinking about his girlfriend.

I guess I should have known, since she's my daughter her genes would be screwed up somehow.

* * *

"Marie, wakeup sweetie." I crooned to my daughter. She looked normal, the same hair and face. Her eyes slowly opened and she suddenly sat strait up in bed.

"I just had the weirdest dream." She told me, almost breaking my heart. She thought it was a dream.

"Honey, I don't think it was a dream." I told her. Her face searched mine. She trusted me; I was her mother after all. "Some crazy things happened last night."

"What? What happened?" She asked me, hysteria rising up in her voice.

"Well, we went over to the party last night." I started out. "You made it official with Dylan."

"I did?" She asked me, but then she must have remembered. "Oh, yeah." She added, a smile plastering itself on her face and her mind going down memory lane.

"That's when things got crazy. You started getting really hot, and were running around screaming. You nearly scared us all to death. Especially Dylan. He was freaking out." I told her, laughing a little bit remembering him flustered and running abut her. He really was a sweet guy, cared a lot about her.

Her face changed. Realization hit her. "Oh. My. God." She said, clutching her chest.

"Now, just calm down. I know this is a big deal, but it's going to be okay." I tried calming her down. But I could see her body starting to shake. I grabbed her arm and burst out of the room with her behind me. "Lilly! Grab a change of clothes for Marie!" I yelled at her as we rushed through the living room where she and her father were watching TV. Jacob jumped up from the chair he was lounging on. I rushed us outside just in time to reach the forest edge when she phased into a midnight black wolf.

"Marie?" Lilly called out to her sister who was now in the form of a giant animal. She gazed up at her, mystified by her before coming up to my side and handing me a dress. Jacob was also outside with us along with Kayla, our youngest.

"Marie." I called out to her. I came up to her side, and started to lovingly pat her leg, that was covered in soft black fur just the same as her hair. Jacob was right, female wolves did look more feminine and slender. I wonder if she seemed more agile, and feminine in her movements. Jacob always told me I liked to prance around him when I would talk to him in phased form.

Marie looked down at me and seemed to look scared. I needed to phase to help her. "Stand back, Lilly, Kayla." Jacob looked to my face, and knew what I was going to do and herded our other girls back. I let the anger flood my body, that I had been holding back since last night. I felt my body change and when I opened my eyes I was face to face with Marie.

_Mom?_

_Hi baby._

_How do I get out of this? I'm scared. What will Dylan think of me?_

All her thoughts were running together and jumbled up in her head and getting mixed up in mine.

_Marie, calm down. It's okay. I'm here for you._

_But I'm a giant dog!_

_You're a superhero._

_I smell._

_I know this takes getting used to. It is for everyone. But you have your father and I to help you. I promise, it will be okay._

_

* * *

  
_

I'm actually very surprised at how well the new pack accepted Marie. I think it mostly had to do with Dylan, but either way the boys were very nice to her. I guess Sammy being her half-brother and imprinting on her sister and of course Cody Meraz being her cousin helped too.

It seemed like every night at dinner Marie would have something to tell us about the pack or her experiences being a werewolf. It was quite comical actually because Lilly was pretty jealous of Marie and her being a part of the pack. I told this to Jacob and he laughed.

"That's true, only Lilly would be jealous of something like that." He said, lying next to me in bed. He rolled over closer to me and stocked my cheek. He smiled. "Maybe we should put Kayla in a box, so she doesn't get sucked into this crazy world either. " He told me, laughing at his own joke. He cupped my side and pulled me against him.

Our noses were touching, and I could feel his warmth spreading out over my body. I looked into his eyes and kissed him. Our bodies were pressed together in the bed and our kissing slowly became more and more passionate. I knew he was going in the direction of sex. This was the way he did it every time. Slow and lovingly holding me to him, and long, deep kisses full of passion.

I pulled myself away from his kiss. He gave me a look, as if to ask what's wrong. "Look, Jacob, I'm just not in the mood for that tonight." I told him. He just turned away from me. I felt bad, it wasn't that I didn't want to have sex with him; it was mostly that since I was a werewolf, I couldn't know when I was most fertile. So anytime that we had sex it was a coin toss. Actually, both Lilly and Kayla were accidents. "Oh come on Jake, do YOU want another baby now?" I asked him sarcasm dripping off my words.

He slowly turned back to face me. He had a sheepish look on his face. "Well, honey, I don't think trying would be such a bad thing." He said, clearly feeling ashamed that he didn't share the same view that I did.

I felt bad, instantly. He wanted another child. Why hadn't he told me before? "Jake?" I timidly asked of him.

"Leah, I love you more than life. Why wouldn't I want to grow our family together? We could, you know…" He trailed off, looking at me.

He wants a boy. I have always wanted a boy, and besides just that it would be someone to carry on the name.

"Okay, we can try for a boy, but not tonight. We should probably wait till the girls are out at sleepovers or something. You know we get pretty loud."

* * *

Okay well, I think this story is almost done. Maybe one or two more chapters left and It's going to be over. I'm going to be getting really busy soon so oneshots are going to be what I'm going to be focusing on more than anything. Let me know what you think!


	14. Chapter 13

Whoo! I'm back!!!

Okay, I know it's been forever, and I'm super duper sorry :'(

But I've been super busy with school and all. Plus I've had writers block. But I had the begining of this chapter typed up and didn't like it so I found inspiration and came back to fix it! YAY!

So... Here it is! Hope you all like it!

* * *

Marie POV

_Alone at last!_ I sighed internally. I haven't been alone in my phased state yet, and I have to say, it's rather nice. I was running with my cousin Cody for a while, but he phased to go help out at home or something, leaving me alone with my thoughts. I decided to just start running around.

The extra amount of energy, that comes from being a werewolf, is astounding, I'm almost always fidgety and wanting to stretch my legs a bit. So running, just for the heck of it feels great. I was near the cliffs when I smelled something. I recognized it, but couldn't put my finger on what it was. I decided to go investigate.

Whatever it was happened to be in a clearing by the cliffs edge. It smelled sweet, but not overly powerful. It was inviting, and I heard a giggle. That giggle sounded like the tinkling of little bells, it was so perfect and beautiful.

I phased to human form and quickly slipped on a dress that I had tied to my leg while phased. I peeked into the clearing from behind the foliage surrounding me and found a couple inside the clearing.

They were beautiful, a girl pale and tiny, was lying on the grass looking up at a man who was dark skinned and exotic looking. The girl giggled again and the man on top of her kissed her neck. I realized that I was intruding on the couple and backed up to give them space.

I took off my dress and tied it around my leg again and phased back to wolf form. My sense of sound became more acute and I could hear the couple stirring.

"That smell, it's so familiar." The girl said to the man. I realized the rustling noise was them raising up from the ground and walking about.

"Yes, I smell it too." The man replied. I could hear them coming closer to me and panicked. They can't see me! I'll get in huge trouble! I started to turn to run away, and the girl called out to me.

"Sam?" I froze, my real father's name. They knew my father? And they knew him as a wolf?

"Sam Uley?" She repeated.

"No, that doesn't look like Sam, he seems smaller." The man told her.

I turned around and looked at the two of them.

"And he's a girl." The man added, stating it more as a question, confused. I felt a presence in my mind and realized that Sammy and Dylan had phased. _Dammit!_

_What?_ I heard Dylan ask of me, he sounded worried. I could feel Sammy seeing through my eyes and seeing the couple in front of me.

_Don't move! We will be there!_ Sammy commanded me. I didn't know what to do. Was I in trouble?

"I thought Leah was the only girl." The girl said, puzzled and slowly started coming closer to me. I didn't know what to do, should I wait and talk to her, or should I just get away from her? The oddest thing of all though, was that she seemed familiar. Like she was from a dream I had or something. There was no other way to explain why I would know this girl, I know for a fact that I had never met her in person.

The girl was walking towards me and I noticed the guy seemed to be nervous, probably because his girlfriend was about to touch a giant wild dog, I thought. She was about an inch away from touching my snout when Dylan and Sammy bounded into the clearing, snarling and growling at the couple.

The girl immediately jumped back into the guy's arms. I looked at Dylan and listened to his thoughts, they were sporadic and seemed to have a feeling of fear, fear for me. I caught Sammy's thoughts and realized that the couple was in fact vampires.

That must be why they smelled so odd and familiar.

_Your werewolf senses were trying to tell you what was going on, but since you had no idea, it just confused you._ Sammy told me, trying to help me make sense of it all.

Dylan was still standing there snarling and growling at the couple, I could see in his mind his plan of attack. He wanted Sammy and himself to tag team it and go after the couple while I stayed behind so I wouldn't get hurt. I felt my pride bruise a little bit after that. I can take down a measly vampire, at least help to, couldn't I? Then I saw the graphic images that flashed through both the boys' minds of literally ripping the vampires to shreds.

_No!_ I immediately phased back to a human, and was standing but naked in front of the entire group there, and I ran behind a bush to put my dress on. I was shaking, but not because I was angry, there was some part of me that knew that killing that couple was wrong. I didn't know why, but I just had this feeling that we shouldn't. Maybe it was because I was reaching out to them, they were obviously in love with each other, perhaps that was why. Or maybe it was because they had mentioned my parents' names, I didn't know.

I heard a much louder growl come from behind me where the boys were and I turned around and ran to protect the couple from the immanent attack I knew the boys were planning. Before I got in-between the couple and my boys the girl shouted a name, as if that person would come to save her.

I was standing in between the boys and the couple in shock.

"Jacob!" That was what the girl had shouted, my father's name.

I turned and looked at the girl, and she looked back at me. Her eyes searched mine. It was only a second before three huge wolves I didn't recognize bounded into the clearing and the biggest of them all came and picked up the girl by her clothes in his mouth and set her behind him.

The other two wolves flanked the largest after he turned around. He snarled and growled at my boys. His growl was much louder and threatening than any I had ever heard, even when the boys would fight with each other, they never sounded like that; not even Sammy, and he was alpha.

I was standing in front of this huge wolf; about to pass out from fear, and then the gray wolf on the right side of the biggest one put it's head down and it reached its snout to me. It seemed odd, but at the same time I felt like I knew this wolf. I reached up to the gray wolf's snout and touched it. I could hear Dylan growling behind me, most likely in fear of what the wolf would do to me.

"We don't know these wolves, Marie, come here." Dylan had phased and was standing butt naked there, and motioning for me to come to him. I was turning to run to Dylan when I heard her voice.

"Actually, she knows us very well." I turned around and found my mother standing where the gray wolf was just a moment earlier. She had even already put her clothes on.

"Mom?" I said, and ran to her. She wrapped her arms around me.

"You did the right thing." She said and let me go, looking at me, pride showing on her face. "Right dear?" She asked, looking up at the huge russet colored wolf.

In a flash he was human and clothed. And he was my dad. My eyes widened. My dad? That huge, scary wolf was my dad?

"Yes, I'm sure Nessie and Nahuel are very glad." He said and turned around motioning for the vampire couple to come forward. The guy seemed timid, but the girl ran up and jumped onto my dad, crushing him a hug.

"Jacob!" She squealed. She finished 'attacking' my father and got down, smoothed out her dress, and acted as if nothing were out of the ordinary, except for the huge smile plastered on her face.

I hadn't noticed till now, but the other wolf that had been a part of the trio was in fact, Quil Jr. He was standing beside my dad and smiling at the girl.

"Marie!" The girl squealed and turned her attention towards me. She came over to me to hug me, but Dylan had phased back again and had stepped in between us, snarling and threatening the girl.

"Dylan, no." My father said. "Renesme is harmless." He added, stepping up to the girl, obviously named Renesme.

"Both these people are harmless." My mom said, and came up to Dylan. "And I would appreciate it if you could not phase so close to my daughter." She added, her lip snarling up a bit.

"Leah…" My dad said, putting his hand on her, holding her back, and trying to calm her down. Mom just looked at the ground sheepishly.

"Sorry, it's just been so long, I've almost forgotten how to control it." Mom said, softly.

"I know. It's okay." Dad said, and came to mom's side, comforting her.

"Well, you just know how to make a scene don't you, Ness?" Quil spoke up. Trying to joke with Renesme.

She giggled, that perfect giggle and I could see a hint of a blush rise on her cheeks. She then gasped and pulled out a cell phone. "I need to call auntie Alice, She will want to see all of you!" She said and started dialing a number. I looked at mom and dad, and saw mom stiffen.

"What? No!" She yelled, but Renesme was already talking on the phone. She saw mom running towards her, but Renesme was quicker and jumped up into the nearby tree, climbing all the way up to the top.

"Dammit! Jake do something! I am NOT going over to see the evil pixie." Mom said, threatening my father. My father just shrugged in response. My mom grunted in annoyance and looked over at Sammy. "Well, I suggest you go get your beloved, it seems we re having a bit of a family reunion."

* * *

Okay, tell me what you think! Please review! I think I'm back on track with this one!


	15. Chapter 14

Marie POV

The woods were getting darker as the sun set and I felt Lilly's hand reach over and squeeze mine. I looked over at her and to a normal person you wouldn't be able to see much, but since phasing it's made my sight even more powerful. I could see her other arm snaked around Sammy's, cuddling next to him as we were walking.

Sammy was nervous, and I could understand that, he was taking the love of his life to a den of vampires. Anyone in their right minds would not want that. I felt nervous myself for my sister, but I had to trust my parents in their decisions.

I couldn't believe that there were vampires, and not only that but that my parents knew about it, and didn't tell me, even after I phased into a werewolf. I was actually kind of mad at them for not telling us; I mean we were supposed to be able to protect people from vampires, right? What if we had attacked them? Would it have started a huge war?

I had all these questions running around in my head and I was so wrapped up in my own world that when Dylan reached over and laid his arm on my shoulders to hold me close to him I yelped and turned, ready to pounce on him. I heard a giggle and turned around to see the female vampire looking at me and laughing with her mate. I blushed and just looked ahead.

I could see a bit of light ahead of us. I knew we were getting close, but not because of the light, because of the stench. It was overpowering, sickly sweet and burned in my nose. I coughed, but tried to be polite. I looked at the people beside me and saw all my pack was snarling their noses. I looked at my parents and they seemed so normal. I guess it was because they hadn't been phasing regularly. There had to be some explanation because it was so strong, it was hard to ignore.

We had just reached the edge of the forest and in a clearing was a huge house, a lot like Dylan's, but more importantly there was a girl running at us. She was super quick, the fastest I've ever seen a person run before, if it weren't for my super senses I doubt I would have seen her at all. She had short black hair, kind of choppy and flipped out. She had a huge smile on her face, too. Sammy stood in front of Lilly, defensively and Dylan moved so he was a hair closer to her than I was, I could feel him tensing up beside me, ready to fight. But the girl wasn't going for us; she was headed for our parents.

Everything happened so quickly I barely caught it, it seemed as if it all happened in a split second. Dad saw the girl coming towards him and he put Kayla down beside him, where as he had been carrying her in his arms before, the girl suddenly jumped up in the air, and dad seemed to brace himself. The girl started falling down, but she had her arms outstretched towards dad. Sammy bolted over to dad, to help him fight off this lunatic, but before he got there, the girl landed on dad.

Dad stood his ground and barely moved at all when the impact hit. The girl wrapped her arms around dad's neck and squealed.

"Jake!" She yelled his name and her voice tinkled just like Renesme's had and I realized she was a vampire. I was worried for a second, but then dad started laughing.

"I've missed you too Alice." He told her, hugging her back. She finally let go of him and looked at mom, smiling. Her smile dimmed a bit though after looking her up and down.

"Look at this, we're separated for a few years and you look like this." The girl, named Alice, told mom. Mom groaned and rolled her eyes.

"That would be the first think you say to me." Mom answered. The Alice girl laughed a melodic laugh and reached out and hugged mom. Mom just sort of patted her on the back, but didn't actually hug her back.

"Come on in, I lost a vision yesterday and just knew you were all coming over. So I told Esme and we've been cooking for all of you since then!" She said, laughing again and heading for the house.

Mom took Kayla's hand and looked over at Sammy. "They are harmless, no need to be afraid. They're annoying, but harmless." Dad shot mom a look but mom just shrugged.

"We made your favorite, Jacob, Lasagna!" Alice yelled, not bothering to turn around.

Dad's face lit up and he pumped his fist in the air. "Yes!" He shouted in return. Mom just rolled her eyes again.

All of dad's old pack was with us, uncle Seth and Aunt Mara, Quil and Claire, Embry and Sara, and even Dylan's parents came with his younger sister. Everyone we knew was here, practically. I could tell that all the women seemed a little frightened at the idea of going to a vampire lair, and both of Dylan's parents seemed uneasy, but Dad and all the men seemed excited. Dad turned to me and my pack and all their mates and motioned for all of us to go inside.

Sammy came back to Lilly's side and we made our way towards the house. It was kind of funny really, it was as if time started going backwards and all the men ceased to be the 'wonderful family men' that they were and were transported back in time to the way they were when they were an active pack like mine.

The guys all grouped together and started talking and joking around, mom included. The wives all huddled around Claire, as if she knew more and could help them if the need arose. My pack and I banded together with our mates and just watched it all unfold.

It was quite comical really, seeing dad so playful. I've always wondered what dad was like when he was my age; now more than ever since I've phased and wondered what kind of wolf he was like.

We got closer to the home and I could hear the faint noise of music playing inside the home and I gasped. I must have been pretty loud too, because everyone turned to look at me, including the vampire Alice. I blushed and was about to explain myself but I heard a chuckle from behind me. I whipped around, as did everyone else, and was face to face with another vampire. It was a man this time and he had brownish red colored hair, he was pretty gorgeous, for a vampire.

He had a girl with him and she had brown hair in perfect little ringlets. I was amazed at how perfect these vampires looked. I hadn't imagined vampires to look like this. I was thinking they would be easier to spot with blood dripping fangs and more Dracula like. These vampires were more human, but at the same time so much more, because they all looked so perfect and beautiful, almost charming.

The male vampire that had laughed before laughed again and started talking to me. "I knew you were going to be a smart one, and I was right." He told me and came up to me. Dylan tensed up and stepped in front of me and snarled at the vampire, growling a bit, just like he had been earlier when Renesme had come close to me. The vampire put up his hands as a form of truce, and dad sighed.

"Dylan it's okay, if these vampires were dangerous I wouldn't have brought my entire family here. You have to believe I would never put my girls in danger." My dad told him, switching back to serious father mode. Dylan seemed confused so I stepped around him and held out my hand to the vampire myself. I had to trust my dad.

"I'm Marie Black, it's nice to meet you." I told him shaking his hand, which happened to be very cold, like a dead person I guess. He chuckled again.

"Very insightful you are." He responded. "My name is Edward Cullen, and this is my wife Bella. You've already met our daughter Renesme and her…" He trailed off and I looked over at the girl and her 'beloved' Nahuel. On the way over she had explained to dad about her relationship with Nahuel and begged us not to bring it up around anyone. I looked back at the Edward fellow and he had regained composure. "Her friend, Nahuel."

I giggled a bit but quickly stifled myself. Edward smirked a little. "You know, some vampires have special abilities, Marie. Alice can see the future through visions, her husband Jasper can sense and control emotions, Renesme can show you visions of the past by touching you, and Bella can shield people from mental attacks of these sorts." Edward told me. "Now, I think you're a smart girl. So do you think you could guess what my power is?" He asked me. I just looked over at my parents.

"I tell you what, it's the most annoying of them all." Mom said, grumpily, folding her arms across her chest and grumbling to herself.

"Oh, come on now Leah, you really think so? I could just ask Jasper to help you feel better and less irritable then you tell me which one you like the least." Edward piped up, smirking.

"Well, look who's grown a sense of humor and a pinch of sarcasm." Mom accused and glared over at him.

"I've been trying to imitate you all these years my dear." He retorted. Mom stopped glaring at him and actually smiled at him, and dad piped up.

"Wait, Oh my lord! Edward, you made Leah smile! This is a milestone in history right here." My dad said, making wild hand gestures and running around. I laughed along with most of everyone else including most of the vampires, but mom was just swatting dad away as if he were some pesky fly.

"And the wolf man is back! Ka Ching!" A very large and buff looking vampire yelled coming out of the huge house and coming up to my dad and giving him a high five that could have torn off any normal person's arm. They both did the classic bro hug before the behemoth of a man turned his attention to my mom.

"She wolf! You know you're still my favorite! You will always be a smokin' hot vixen to me!" He told my mom wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. Mom rolled her eyes and quickly retorted back.

"Good, and you will always be a retarded egotistical pig to me!" Mom said, faking enthusiasm. I just looked over at Lilly and I'm pretty sure the shocked yet amused look on her face was probably the same thing that I had on my own. I had never seen my parents act like this before. I mean, yes my dad did goof off sometimes but it was never such a show or so dramatic. And I had never heard or seen my mom act anything like this.

"Well, I'm sure you will see this side of your mother a lot today, Marie." Edward told me. I whipped around to face him and clamped my hand over my mouth. Had I said that out loud?

My mom snorted a laugh and turned her attention to me. "See! Isn't that annoying as hell?" Mom asked me before muttering something about mind reading vampires.

"Ah, well your mother has spilled the beans, miss Marie. That is my special power, I can read people's minds. But not to worry I don't usually tell everyone about what's going on in your mind, unless it annoys me to no end." Edward said. I didn't know what to say to that, but before I could really even come up with something to say Edward turned to my mother adding on to his little speech.

"Unless it's your mother of course. We all love teasing her so." Edward said, a smirk back on his face. Mom just glared back at him.

* * *

Everything was so quick and confusing. I felt like I had just met an entire army of people. Everything was jumbling together in my head, and I kept confusing one of the vampires for another one. But this much I did know. My parents have changed a lot since having my sisters and I.

Mom has obviously mellowed out a lot and dad has matured, I guess. It was just too odd. It was like walking into these vampires' home made a time portal for the old pack. They were all acting as if they were our age and not as our parents. Most of the women seemed as if they felt about the same as we did, and we all sort of stuck together. Both of Dylan's parents hung with us throughout the day, but I felt like it was the first time that they had ever really felt like they belonged as a part of the 'club' of parents.

Everything was pretty amusing though, dad was spending most of the day bantering back and forth between the blonde vampire girl and himself; her making dog jokes and him making blonde jokes. Mom was yelling and starting fights with all the men, and almost all the vampires. The only people she wasn't getting into it with were the two older vampires that acted as if they were the parents and us group of kids and wives.

I had noticed throughout the day that Edward had been paying close attention to me, and I felt very self-conscious. I couldn't control my thoughts; I didn't even realize I was thinking about much of anything, except that he had been staring at me almost all day. It was actually starting to annoy me. I guess mom was right. Suddenly Edward was cracking up laughing. He was laughing so hard he had gotten out of the chair and was holding his stomach.

Everyone had stopped what they were doing and were staring at him. The Cullen family all seemed worried about him, where as my pack family were all thinking it was hilarious. Finally Edward regained his composure.

"I'm sorry, I just… I've never had this chance before. It's just too amusing." He said between chuckles.

"What's so god damn funny?" Mom asked him, standing up out of her chair and clenching her fists at her sides. I was shocked, it looked like mom was about to knock Edward's block off, and yet at home she's the peacemaker.

"I'm sorry Leah, for once it isn't you." Edward told her starting to laugh hard again. "It's your daughter." I blushed at his last comment and found the entire room staring at me.

Mom started shaking, and I suppose to the untrained eye it would seem she was just seething in anger so much that she was shaking, nothing more. But since I was not a normal person I knew that was the warning sign for a person about to phase from anger. Dad noticed it too, and he jumped out of his chair and grabbed a hold of mom's arm.

"Leah, calm down." He asked her, staying very calm. But mom flung off his touch and growled at him. I was starting to get scared, I had never seen my parents like this before. I looked over at Lilly to see her reaction to it and I saw her with her hand gripping Sammy's and looking back at me a scared look in her eyes.

Dad's response to mom was to snarl back at her and forcefully grab her arm. I had no idea what to expect, I had seen some of the boys in my pack have little 'fights' and go at it a bit, but it was never this intense. But what dad did next scared the shit out of all of us.

"LEAH!" Mom's eyes immediately filled with shame and she quickly sat down in the chair again, staring at the ground looking pitiful. The entire pack including my own also fallowed suit. I had never heard Sammy use it before, but as soon as it came out of my father's mouth I knew what it was: the alpha command.

It was rarely used, and usually only in dire situations, or by a corrupt alpha. It was dead silent in the house, where as before it had been buzzing with laughter and talking. All the joking was gone now. Dad seemed upset, but he reached out his hand for mom to take and she looked up at him timidly. His features were hard, but when mom looked up at him they melted into a small smile. Mom took his hand and he led her out of the house. I could hear the pounding of paws on the ground and knew that they had phased and that they had went running off somewhere.

I just looked at my elders and they were looking at each other, before Embry broke the silence.

"Well, we all know what they're doing now." He said wiggling his eyebrows suggestively, before the giant vampire, I think his name was Emmet, spoke up, putting his two cents in.

"Hells yea! I told them when they got married that make up sex is the best there is!"

* * *

Oh man! gotta love Emmet. So tell me what you think!!!! PLEASE!!! I BEG OF YOU!!!

But anywhoo, Sry it took so long for this chapter i've been so busy with college and tests and blah blah blah... But I'm hoping to wrap this one up soon and focus more on Eternal Fairytale. So once again...

PLEASE OH PLEASE REVIEW THIS CHAPTER!!!!!! IT WILL MAKE ME SOOOOO HAPPY!!!!!


End file.
